Before I knew You
by Marvel-Patronus
Summary: Haruhi was 14 when she first met the 16 year old Mori. 4 years later in a small music room at a prestigious academy a once lost friendship slowly starts to re-blossom, What happens when 4 hosts step in and Haruhi & Takashi's hearts are put to the test
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

**so this is my first Ouran fan fix**

**I've always loved the TakashixHaruhi pair**

**I hope you guys like it :)**

**Summary:**

**Haruhi Fujioka was 14 when she first met the 16 year old Takashi. Four years later in a small music room at a prestigious academy a once lost friendship slowly starts to re-blossom, but what happens when four young jealous men step into the picture and Haruhi finds her self lost in the world of the rich?**

Haruhi Fujioka stood at the park confused and ultimately lost. her father had gone out for the day and she had decided to go and explore the places around her new home. She had moved only a month ago and been to busy to look around. She was now in a small ornamental park surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees and lush green grass. She held her book in her small little hands and bit her lip, sightly nervous. Her long brown hair blew in the warm air of spring and her cheeks were slightly flushed from nervousness and fear of how to get home she continued up the path, her shoes clicking gently as she went. For such a lovely day the gardens around her were strangely deserted and she wondered why it would be so, she knew the area that she had entered was for the more wealthy people of her new home but she thought that even they would want to enjoy this beautiful weather. While walking she came across some small little wooden buildings she knew to bee dojo's, her fourteen year old mind sparkled with wonder and she walked over in interest, wondering if anyone there could help her home. There were only three of the small but beautiful huts and two doors were firmly shut, she looked at the third one and hoped that perhaps there was someone in there that would give her directions to her house. The sliding screened door was open slightly, just enough for Haruhi to peer through with her wide sparkling brown eyes. At first she saw nothing but a matted floor and targets, weapons lining the wall and an incense burning in the corner, she was about to let out a sad sigh and turn around when a blur of white flashed in the corner of her eye Haruhi opened the screen slightly wider, a Tall boy, or perhaps man stood in the corner, his back to her as he drank some water and his hand went to wipe sweat of his brow. Haruhi decided to nock, hoping her presence wouldn't interrupt.

Takashi Morinozuka was tall for a sixteen year old, you could say that he was even to handsome for someone of his age. His body was well built with muscle and strength from his constant kendo practice and his personality was one of secrecy and respect. He stood in one of the deserted dojo's, this park had been long left alone since a new and more modern one had been opened a few blocks away, the dojos here were hardly ever used and Takashi liked to go down and train there to escape others, knowing he had total privacy and solitude. Stretching his limbs he walked over to the corner of the small dojo and took a long drink of his water, he thought he heard something behind him but rid it of as a bird as they often flew into the doors. Just as he wiped the sweat forming on his brow did he hear a small nock on the door, he turned, startled, to see a small girl with long brow hair and wide eyes that matched. She had a worried look on her flushed face, her plum pink lips turning into a small o shape. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a red top, her hair was glossy and danced as the wind blew it. Takashi looked at her, face impassive and awed at her beauty. She looked young, no older then 14 at the most but at the same time she seemed to have this confidence in her, she was small and fragile looking and yet stood with a proudness that he had to grant her respect for. He stood waiting for her to say something, he being a man of few words was not sure if he should greet her or just wait.

'Hello.' she said quietly, her voice sounding high and beautiful. Takashi nodded and gave her a small smile, she seemed to take this as a cue to speak.

'I'm sorry for interrupting you, my name is Haruhi….you see I moved here last month and I decided to go for a wonder, but well…I got lost and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?' she seemed hopeful that he could give her some direction.

'Well…we are about ten minutes from Ouran High.' Haruhi looked at him in shock, she had received a scholarship to attend the school next year, thats why she and her father had moved.

'Oh…I see.' She nodded and went to leave when the boy was suddenly there behind her, touching her arm gently. Haruhi turned and looked at him suspiciously, his face conveyed nothing but inside his heart was fluttering, wondering what the secret was to this young girl.

'I can walk you?' he suggested, Haruhi seemed flattered that this tall handsome man would want to walk her home, she quickly replaced the flattery with reason though and told her self that she was sure that he wouldn't want her lost again.

'That would be nice thank you…?'

'Takashi.' he said smiling, letting her use his first name.

'Takashi.' she nodded returning the smile. Takashi felt his heart skip the slightest beat and he internally shook his head, he needed to stay calm. Haruhi waited as Takashi got changed and when he came out he was wearing a pair of jeans that hung lose on his hips and a casual shirt thats few top buttons were undone. She bit her tongue as he walked over and gave her a kind look.

'Now where to?'

'Um you know the commoners market?' Takashi gave a slight nod, he had visited there before, once.

'Well I live a block from there.' Takashi gave her a peculiar look, she was a commoner and yet he couldn't care less. Takashi and Haruhi walked together happily, silence surrounding them like a secure blanket.

'Tell me about yourself Haruhi.' Takashi asked, speaking far more then he usually did, Haruhi looked up at him before obliging.

'Well, I'm fourteen and I just moved here from the country, my dad doesn't have much money after my mum passed, he's a transvestite. I know it's odd but he's a great dad and all.' she said slightly embarrassed, Takashi wasn't sure how to bring her out of the embarrassment so he gave her head a reassuring pat, she looked up at him and smiled happily.

'What about you?' she inquired, Takashi stayed silent a moment before speaking.

'There's not much to know.' Haruhi had to resist the nerve to roll her eyes.

'I hardly believe that.'

'Well I'm 16 and I practice kendo, I have a younger brother and I am sworn to protect my Cousin Mitsukuni Haniozuka.' Haruhi took in the information, she looked up at the stoic mask and Takashi's strong face.

'I see.' she murmured with a small smile, he looked down at her, slightly concerned that he had insulted her or warned her off.

'Thats really sweet of you.' she said and he gave her a light shrug. They walked the rest of the way in silence, only commenting on the weather or what they were doing for the short holiday's before term resumed.

'Well my house if just down the road.' Haruhi eventually said, nervous that her father might be home and she didn't want to have to explain the situation to him. Takashi stopped walking and gave her a small smile. The two stood there, unsure of how to proceed.

'Well…thank you for helping me home.' she said smiling, Takashi smiled back and gave a little nod.

'If…if you'd like I can give you a proper show around some time.' he muttered, slightly embarrassed about wanting to spend more time with the charismatic girl, she didn't answer for a while and Takashi was about to apologise and walk off when Haruhi gave him a warm smile.

'I would like that very much Takashi.' she said.

**Two Years later**

The halls of Ouran school were large and relatively empty, Haruhi walked through the school irritated, she held her books possessively to her small body. She had come to Ouran to study and learn and unless she found a place to do so she would perhaps lose her scholarship. She walked to music room 3 tiredly, having broken a vase two weeks ago and being forced to pay it off as a host Haruhi was slightly irritated. She had only met four of the members, the two third years had apparently been away at a kendo/karate competition and she wasn't to meet them until today, so Kyoya had told them. She adjusted her school uniform quickly before continuing her way from the library.

It hadn't taken long for her friends to realise she was not a boy but infect a girl, after a long and tiring discussion Tamaki had announced loudly that he would protect his daughters virtue against evil men and they would hide her secret. She was quite fond of the Ouran host club, Tamaki the so proclaimed prince of the club was a second year and son of the chairman, he was dramatic, loud and often overwhelming with his so called 'fatherly actions' but she couldn't help but enjoy his company, Kyoya was almost like the businessman of the host club, keeping records and constantly typing on his computer. Haruhi had never understood why people had called him the shadow king but after her first week she knew perfectly well why. He was often quiet, watching on the sidelines suspiciously and constantly adding more to her already high debt. As Tamaki was the father Kyoya was apparently the mother of the host club. So far out of everyone that Haruhi had met at the host club the two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were her closest friends, they were in the same classes together and both had a very sweet and caring side compared to the evil side they showed to the others. Haruhi felt nervous once she reached music room three, she wasn't sure if she was ready to meet another two members, if she was ready to let them know her secret, ready to share this life with two strangers.

'What have you devil twins done with my daughter!' she heard Tamaki scream and then two laughs from the twins. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

'I'm here Sempai.' she muttered, all eyes fell on her and Tamaki let out a squeal of delight, before anything could be said however a tall man stepped out from behind them all.

Takashi Morinozuka was tall and muscular, he was brave and very devoted to the protection of his cousin Mitsukuni Haniozuka. The two of them walked through the Dojo gardens quite content, they had spent the past two weeks at various competitions and demonstrations for kendo and karate. Today they would be heading back to Ouran so they could attend this afternoons host club, although it was something rather juvenile the two cousins enjoyed their time there with there friends, Mitsukuni's favourite part was all the cake that he was given to eat and the adoration of the ladies, for Takashi he enjoyed his cousins happiness although no woman there could ever properly distract him, instead he was still foolishly caught up in a young girl he had met two years ago.

'What are you thinking of Takashi?' his little cousin asked as he climbed onto his back and held his toy rabbit usa-chan to his chest. Takashi looked ahead at the black limousine that would take them to school.

'Nothing Mitsukuni.' he said in his deep voice, the little blonde boy sighed and jumped of his cousin, sliding into the limo.

'I hate it when you lie.' he said before closing his eyes into a restful gaze. When they returned to Ouran High the two boys quickly rushed out and two music room three where they changed into their uniforms.

'Mitsukuni?' Takashi asked as he waited for his cousin outside the bathroom stall, there was a frustrated little sigh then Mitsukuni came out.

'I'm ready now, but I can't do my tie.' he said cheekily and Takashi gave a little smile before tying his tie correctly.

'Does Usa-Chan look cute?' his cousin asked shoving the pink bunny into his face.

'ahh.' Takashi replied nodding, Mitsukuni took this as a seldom reply, knowing his cousin never spoke much, they walked out into music room three together, Mitsukuni high on Takashi's shoulders.

'Mori-sempai, Huni-sempai.' Tamaki greeted with a smile.

'Hey Tama-chan!' Mitsukuni greeted with a warm smile, the blonde gave him the sam curtesy.

'uhn.' Takashi greeted nodding his head.

'I trust you two did well at your competition?' Kyoya asked, Mitsukuni gave him a cute smile.

'Takashi did great Kyo-chan! he was very good.' he praised, Takashi just gave a small nod and proceeded to the other side of the room, the two twins stood there happily.

'Mori-Sempai, Huni-sempai.' they greeted in synchronisation.

'Hello Hika-Chan and Kao-chan. How are you?'

'We're well Huni-sempai.' Kyoya and Tamaki then walked over to the four men and Kyoya cleared his throat.

'Seeing as our newest host is late I believe we should talk to you about h-'

'Where is she?' Tamaki said suddenly worried.

'She?' Mitsukuni asked in shock.

'where's who?' the twins chimed, taking the pleasure to tease their "king"

'You two devils!' he announced stalking over.

'What have you devil twins done with my daughter?' he asked grabbing both of their collars, they let out a teasing laugh and Kyoya sighed, the twins were about to retort when the door opened.

'I'm here Sempai.' Haruhi muttered. All eyes were on her and Takashi stared in disbelief, the girl was dressed in a boy outfit, her hair was short yet he could tell, he knew who she was, he stepped forward out of the swarm of boys and looked at her in disbelief, the girls irritated expression changed to one at shock as she stared at the tall boy with grey eyes. Everyone in the room stared at the two. Mitsukuni looked confused as he stared at his cousin, the twins were curious, Mori-sempai had never been interested in a host before, nor had such a look on his face. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and Tamaki stared at the two nervously.

Haruhi stepped forward just as Takashi did, the two were standing very close now and there was tension between their bodies. Haruhi looked up curiously and Takashi looked down bewildered.

'Haruhi?" he asked, a small smile formed on her lips.

'Hello Takashi.'

**TA DA!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**as I keep writing at the very beginning I will put a little bit of information at what happened during that break.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Starst xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**:)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm sorry if I take a while to update but I have two other stories going, also I apologise for all my spelling mistakes…if anyone would care to BETA please let me know xxx**

**:)**

**Starst**

Haruhi woke to the sounds of her father in the kitchen and a string of words that had her frowning, she sat up slowly and stretched out her muscles before quickly changing into a dress and brushing her hair back into a bun. In the kitchen her dad had successfully burn eggs and over cooked rice, Haruhi gave him a smile.

'Morning Dad.' she murmured, his red hair was tied up and he wore his bed clothes, his make not yet put on.

'Haruhi my little daughter! You look so cute in that dress! Are you going out today? come and give me a hug!' Before Haruhi could respond her dad had already swept her up in a bone crushing hug that she squirmed in and then laughed.

'Dad…' she sighed as he put her down and looked around the kitchen sheepishly.

'I wanted to cook you breakfast.' she gave him a small hug and then walked to the fridge to grab an apple.

'I'll just have an apple this morning…' she looked out the window bitting into the fruit, her mind worlds away.

'Haruhi my darling whats wrong?' Ryoji, or more commonly known as Ranka asked his small daughter.

'Well..it's nothing but I was hopping that perhaps….you wouldn't mind it I went out today?' Ranka stood in his kitchen in shock, his daughter never wanted to go out, she constantly stayed home cleaning, doing chores, studying, reading. His heart swelled with excitement.

'Yay! my little girl wants to go out and play! Of course you can, should daddy come with you?'

'Dad…please.' she said slightly frustrated.

'Wait…who are you going with Haruhi?' He asked suddenly interested, his daughter never seemed to catch up often with her friends.

'Well, just this boy I met the other day, he offered to show me around.' Ranka suddenly went into protective father mode and crossed his arms, just as he was about to object the doorbell rang and Haruhi walked over, her father racing after her. She opened the door and Ranka froze when he saw a tall muscular and very handsome man standing there in casual clothes.

'Good morning Takashi.' Se greeted politely, he nodded and smiled.

'Haruhi.' he said. She turned to her dad who was eyeing the man suspiciously.

'This is my dad Ranka.' Takashi bent down into a swift bow.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Fujioka.' he said, Ranka wore a small smile, perhaps this boy wouldn't be to bad for his daughter after all.

**Present Time: **

Takashi and Haruhi were oblivious to the tension around them, the shock radiating from the other host club members. Tamaki was about ready to pull Haruhi away from the gaze that Takashi had her caught in, the twins were worried that Haruhi had forgotten them and would fall in love with the stoic host, Kyoya was trying to work out the relationship between the two and how he could use it it increase profits and Mitsukuni was looking at hi cousin thoughtfully planning on how to get the information needed out of him.

'What are you doing here?' Takashi finally asked taking in Haruhi's appearance.

'It's a long story.' she said trying to hold in an eye roll as Kyoya stepped forward.

'As I was about to explain before Haruhi came in she is a female. We found her two weeks ago when she broke a renaissance vase, she had to pay it off some how and being a commoner she couldn't afford it. We hired her as our errand boy but it turns out a lot of the girls are quite fond of her services.' Haruhi let out a little sigh at the easiness that Kyoya had spoken with, Tamaki still seemed frozen in place and the twins had moved onto silent plotting.

'hn.' Takashi replied looking at Kyoya wearily, Mitsukuni took this as his cue to interrupt and smiled up at Haruhi happily.

'Hello Haru-Chan.' he smiled gleefully, his brown eyes widening and blonde hair sitting there neatly, Haruhi gave him a small smile.

'You must be Huni-Sempai?' She asked, he gave her a little nod and stuck out Usa-Chan.

'This is Usa-Chan, he's my bunny….do you like cake?' Haruhi was shocked by the boys forwardness but not intimidated as she smiled.

'Well not really but I do love strawberry short cake.' she informed him, the boy gave her a wide smile.

'Then come eat some with me and Takashi!' he exclaimed grabbing both their hands and pulling them off, before the others could object he threw them a menacing glare that left Tamaki cowering in the corner. The three of them sat down on one of the couches of music room three, Haruhi marvelled at how much Takashi had changed, she hadn't seen him since the end of that small holiday that they had had together. He had grown much taller, his hair was darker and styled into spikes, his eyes were still milky and grey and deep, his face had matured, becoming more handsome and defined whilst his muscle had turned lean and gotten more defined, even underneath his shirt and blazer she could see the contours of his biceps. Takashi did the same studying, her hair was now gone yet as it was shorter she seemed cuter and more grown up. He was shocked no one outside the host club had realised that she was a girl. Her face was soft and her eyes wide and still sparkling, she had grown taller but not by much and her body had very small feminine curves that were well hidden by the lose uniform she wore.

'Would you like tea Haru-chan?' Mitsukuni asked, Haruhi gave him a warm nod and he proceeded to poor three cups of warm tea.

''Thank you Huni-Sempai.' she said kindly as she took a long sip of the hot liquid that ran through her body.

'You know Takashi?' The young boy inquired sweetly, looking over his tea cup.

'Not very well.' Haruhi admitted, oblivious to the other hosts trying to listen to the conversation inconspicuously. The little third year waited patiently but neither his cousin nor Haruhi seemed to expand, with a little shrug he ate three pieces of cake within five minutes leaving Haruhi in a small state of shock while Takashi seemed at peace. The three sat in silence, one that followed Takashi where ever he went, looking from afar you wouldn't be able to tell and even Mitsukuni couldn't register the awkwardness that was radiating from both Takashi and Haruhi. It was comfortable and soothing and Haruhi felt more peaceful then she had in a long time at the host club.

'Sorry to interrupt Huni-Sempai but the ladies are about to arrive.' Mitsukuni gave a little smile and stood up just as Takashi did.

'Come on Takashi!' He exclaimed, Takashi went to follow his cousin just before giving Haruhi a small glance that left her thinking of a forgotten past for the rest of the afternoon.

OOOOOO

Ranka sat at his kitchen table waiting for his daughter to come home, since she had joined the host club she wasn't home until later. It worried him that she would leave school later and walk the streets however a boy named Kyoya Ootori made sure to call him whenever Haruhi left school to inform him that she was on her way home. He had been waiting for forty-five minutes since that phone call. Haruhi was usually home within twenty minutes of Kyoya calling, his nerves got the better of him as he stood up in one of his grey suits and black heels and walked to the door, just as he opened he saw Haruhi crossing the street, he let out a sigh of relief as his daughter made her way to their small apartment in her male uniform. It didn't bother him the slightest that the students at Ouran thought her to be a boy as on the weekends and at home she wore the female clothes that he bought for her and evens sometimes would let her father put her in make up. he swept her up in a huge hug once she made it to the door and she let out a sigh noting how much her father was like Tamaki.

'My precious Haruhi I was so worried you took so long where were you?' Ranka demanded once he put his daughter down and they walked into the house, discarding their shoes. Haruhi sighed and put her bag down.

'Well I got held up after host club, sorry.' She murmured before going into the kitchen to prepare some super. Ranka watched his daughter cautiously, sensing her discomfort at home as she chopped up the vegetables and stemmed the beef.

'Haruhi is something wrong?' He asked quietly walking over to the bench where his daughter was cooking, she turned and gave him a small smiled.

'Of course not.' She lied and continued cutting the vegetables trying her hardest to ignore her fathers presence. With a glare Ranka put his hands on Haruhi's to stop her from cutting, at first she tried to keep her gaze from his but eventually she realised that she had no choice but to look at him. Ranka's eyes bore into his daughters and he saw a hint of sadness.

'Haruhi what is it?' he demanded.

'You remember how I said that there were two seniors in that club I joined that I would be meeting today?' Ranks nodded suddenly going into father mode.

'Where they mean to you? did they hurt you? should I hurt them? what did they do to my daughter!' he exclaimed. Haruhi gave him an eye roll and Ranka calmed downs waiting for his daughters next words.

'Well it turns out one of them was Takashi…'

OOOOOOOO

Takashi sat in his room reading his book tiredly, each sentence seemed to exit his mind just as soon as it entered which caused him to read each page at least three times, even then not even half of the information was being retained. With an irritated sigh he pushed back his chair and stood up, pacing the room, his thoughts occupied by a single girl. Takashi collapsed on his bed in a muddled heap, he groaned into his pillow and close his eyes, trying to relax his sense and mind, it was however not working. Every time he shut his eyes he could see her smile, her wide eyes, her brown hair in the wind. Only when there was a knock on his door did Takashi sit up and speak, allowing entrance, he waited, expecting to see his mother or one of the maids. Instead his cousin came in, holding his pink bunny.

'Takashi…are you ok?' He asked wide eyed as he took in Takashi's slumped for on the bed.

'hn.' Takashi grunted in his response and Mitsukuni came and sat on the bed worriedly.

'Is it Haru-chan?' Mitsukuni asked trying to get Takashi to look at him instead of staring out the window, Takashi shrugged giving no answer.

'I saw you talk to her after hosting….while I was eating cake.' again no answer as Takashi continued to keep his stoic mask in place, slightly infuriating his cousin.

'Takashi!' the boy said sounding more firm, Takashi looked at Mitsukuni in slight shock, he raised an eyebrow and the boy relaxed now having Takashi's full attention.

'How do you know Haru-chan?' Mitsukuni asked rather cautiously, sensing his cousins unease.

'We were friends.'

'Just friends.'

'…'

'Why didn't I know her?' Mitsukuni wondered, it was very rare that his cousin knew someone that he didn't and it worried him.

'Do you remember that brake when you went to America for your practice while I stayed here?' Mitsukuni nodded and processed his cousins words.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked and Takashi gave a little shrug.

'It didn't end very well.' he replied quietly.

'What do you mean?' Mitsukuni pushed and Takashi looked at him, he was about to reply when there was a small knock on his door.

'Come in.' Takashi breathed, a young maid walked in and gave a little curtsey.

'You're being called to dinner.' she whispered, a small blush going over her face.

'Thank you!' Mitsukuni grinned before the made muttered her reply and walked out hurriedly, the two boys stayed in his room a second longer before walking to the door.

'You will tell me won't you Takashi?' Mitsukuni asked giving his widest puppy dog eyes that he could manage, Takashi was unaffected by the look, however he knew that his cousin could quite easily use force on him and this caused him to cautiously agree.

'soon Mitsukuni.' he spoke before walking out the door.

OOOOOOOO

Haruhi couldn't sleep, it's not that she hadn't tried for she most certainly had, she had tossed and turned, counted sheep, drank a glass of milk, meditated and even gone as far to steal one of her fathers concussions and drink it, yet her eyes were still wide open and her fingers were casually drumming on her stomach ash her mind raced. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow, there must be some way she would skip it…perhaps she could fake being ill, cry to her father to make and excuse or even just run from home in the night and return the next afternoon. She knew that her plans were foolish but she couldn't help but think them up as she lay in bed slightly distressed, part of her mind was caught up in the past, the way Takashi had looked at her, his grey eyes staring into her with such love and affection, the way his body moved as he walked, his warm hands, his strong face that sometimes portrayed a small smile. The other part of her replayed the conversation they had had that afternoon, words running through her mind.

'We could go back…' his eyes seeming so desperate and willing, his face staying passive, her heart lurching forward. Her mind feeling blank.

'We could go back…' Haruhi whispered in the dark. 'But I need to go forward.'

**Dun Dun Dun….oooooohhhhhh I wonder what happened two years ago before our strong and silent god and natural friendly princess? (I actually do wonder as I am sort of just going with the flow here :P)**

**I'm hoping you guys like this story, I think I like it and I'm pretty excited to see where it will go.**

**and I have a game…it's called Review. What happens is you give me at lest six reviews and I give you a chapter, the more reviews the longer the chapters….sound fun?**

**:)**

**Starst. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**

**thankyou to those that reviewed I do love them and they mean heaps and yes I have finally thought of the perfect conflict…it may not seem that huge but as your read the chemistry and the past at the beginning when it is all revealed you will see the significance of the title and it's meaning in the stories main issue.**

**I hope yo like this chapter, I've decided that this should be where Takashi and Haruhi try to form another bond of friendship**

**LOVE starst xxxxx**

Takashi decided that he loved Haruhi's laugh, it rang through the markets as they stood there surrounded by people of different genders, races, ages, heights and personalities He looked down at her small form wearing a jacket, shorts and an orange singlet. This had been the fourth time that they had seen each other and they had already gotten close, they knew each others dislikes and likes and Haruhi was quite sure that she could read Takashi's expressions and silences well enough to know how to respond. After her tour of the city and Takashi's neighbour hood Haruhi had decided it be time for him to learn the way of the people and taken him to a commoners market. She let out another laugh as he eyed the stalls wearily. She took his large hand in her small one and Takashi looked down in slight embarrassment, she had never before made the gesture to take his hand and the thought of her doing so caused butterflies in his stomach, she dragged him through the swarms of people, all the while Takashi could only focus on how well her small hand fit in his.

'Here Takashi, look at this,' She said pointing to a boy that was holding some small batons, without warning he began to throw them in the air and spin them in the air, catching them again.

'He's juggling.' Haruhi murmured and he nodded, his eyes looking in awe as the boys hands moved fast and precisely. He and Haruhi stood there a few seconds longer until she gave him another warm smile.

'Do you want to get something to eat?' She asked him smiling, he looked down at her happy face.

'Sure.' He said and she nodded taking him to another little section were lines of stalls selling all sorts of foods.

'What would you like?' she asked waving an arm to the scene before her, Takashi looked at her rather frightened of the people.

'Whatever you want?' he spoke un surly, Haruhi smiled and walked to where a man was making omelettes, she spoke quietly and quickly, ordering two with pork, carrot, broccoli and soy sauce. She handed one on a plate to Takashi and took him to sit down.

'Well…go on eat it. I promise it's not that bad.' Takashi took a willing bite and then finished it within minutes, feeling full Haruhi instead he eat the rest of hers. Once done the two sat there smiling at each other.

'I have another thing!' she exclaimed reaching into her bag and pulling out a pun-net of strawberries, placing it on the table.

'When did you get these?' Takashi asked sure he had seen her the entire time.

'Commoners secrets…they're my favourite.' She took a juicy fruit and bit into it happily Urging her companion to do the same, Takashi took one and enjoyed the sweet flavour as he added another thing to the list of what he and Haruhi had in common.

**Present Time**

Takashi stood in his uniform tiredly, he had had no sleep last night and his body felt sore from the kendo training he had done that morning. His hair was still wet from his shower, he tried to place his hair into it's usual spikes yet it did not seem to respond in the manner he wanted it to.

'Takashi you're going to be late!" his mother announced walking into his room without knocking, he turned to see the Tall slender woman, her black hair hanging loosely, her face slightly aged, she smiled at her son and walked over to straighten his tie.

'You look tired.' She noted touching his cheek gently, he gave a small nod and smiled.

'I had trouble sleeping.'

'Are you unwell?' she said, her voice full of concern, Takashi shook his head, not wanting to alarm his mother.

'Then what is it dear? I don't want you ill from worry Takashi, perhaps I can help.'

'You can't.'

'You forget I am a mother Taka, that means that I know how to deal with things, I was also once a child with pressures on her shoulders.' She gave her son a warning gaze, although he was a head and a half taller she still had a firm authority over him that he couldn't escape.

'I was taken by surprise.' he said, Sakura eyed her son suspiciously, never once had he lied to her and never once had he been in shock or surprise without good reason.

'How so?' she asked tenderly, hoping to convey the love she felt for her oldest and more sensitive child.

'You remember Haruhi?' The room went bizarrely still and Sakura looked at her son worriedly, she was fond of the young girl, her laugh, her smile, her free personality.

'How could I not?' she asked smiling, oping that the news being given would be well instead of unfortunate.

'Well….it turns out she goes to Ouran…she's part of the host club.' Sakura froze and looked at her son.

'Takashi…' she whispered and her son shook his head.

'We will talk later, Satoshi is waiting for me.' Takashi kissed his mothers forehead and then walked out of the room, grabbing his bag. Sakura stood in her sons room a moment longer, remembering the painful memories of those last days of term break before she left Takashi's room and went to fetch her small phonebook and make a phone call to an old cross dressing friend.

OOOOOOO

Mitsukuni Haniozuka always got what he wanted, there were many different queries and views on why this would take place. Some said it was due to the silent Takashi who many feared as his tall shadow loomed over his consigns, others were certain that it was due to his child like persona and wide brown eyes. Neither of these statements were of course true, yes they may have had some influence but in truth Mitsukuni always got what he wanted because he knew how to manipulate people into giving it to him. This thought however was far from the 18 year old boys mind as he walked through Ouran with a small smile, it was still early and he found it strange that a few students were wondering around. He decided to go and wait for his older cousin in one of the ornamental gardens near the gate. He wondered down a little path holding his pet bunny usa-chan in his hand and a small but determined smile on his face, today he was going to get to the bottom of this Haru-Chan and Takashi mystery. He came to a halt about halfway down the path when he noticed a small figure sitting on one of the benches, if he hadn't of met her yesterday Mitsukuni wouldn't have noticed but to the small boy there was no denying that the small slightly feminine figure in the male uniform was one Haruhi Fujioka. Taking this as a sign Mitsukuni made his way over to the small girl who was thoughtfully reading a book.

'Haru-Chan!' the boy exclaimed as he skipped over brightly, Haruhi turned to see the small boy, her eyes widening slightly and then her face relaxing into a small smile.

'Good morning Huni-Sempai.' she greeted as he sat down next to her on the cool marble.

'How are you this morning Haru-Chan?' Mitsukuni asked giving the girl a wide smile, she ruffled his hair gently.

'I'm very tired, how about you?'

'Great!' He exclaimed with a laugh, Haruhi gave the boy a suspicious look _He seems to happy. _she noted to herself before turning to look at the trees in front of her. Mitsukuni was studying the girl carefully, she had a straight nose and high soft cheekbones, her lashes were thick and her skin looked soft and milky. He could see Takashi's attraction in the girl, especially if she had been dressed up when they met…of course he would never know.

'How do you know Takashi?' he finally asked causing Haruhi to tense slightly.

'Oh…we met once a few years ago…we hanged out for the term brake.'

'That's it?'

'Well….sort of, it's complicated.' The girl sighed and closed her book, she stood up and gave Mitsukuni a small smile.

'It was nice to see you Huni-Sempai.' she nodded before walking off and giving him a chance to greet her goodbye. Mitsukuni folded his arms and looked at his bunny irritatedly. Yes Mitsukuni Haniozuka always got what he wanted…but that didn't mean that there wasn't a first time for everything.

OOOOOOOO

If Takashi hadn't of seen Haruhi walking to a small classroom at lunch he never would have followed her…worried that something might be happening in the girls life he decided that only today would he follow her and then try to stay as far away as possible, given that he was in the host club. He walked behind her quietly, his body able to move silently as a part of his kendo training. The young girl payed no attention to what was around her however as she walked to the always empty classroom carrying her boxed lunch, thinking of the left over rice and pork and what she would cook freshly for dinner tonight, perhaps a nice stew pot or even a noodle dish. Takashi hid foolishly as she glanced around quickly before opening the door and walking in, he waited for five minutes before deciding to follow her…this way he could claim it as surprise or incident. Holding his breath he walked over and turned the handle. Haruhi looked of nervously from the history book she was reading, at first she felt happy to see the tall boy there, then embarrassed and finally unsure on how to proceed.

'Tak- Mori-Sempai?' she asked hoping the boy didn't hear her faultier, he did however and wished his heart hadn't sunk as she used his formal address.

'I'm sorry I didn't know you were here.' he breathed quietly and Haruhi looked at him curiously, knowing he was lying. She gave a short sigh and smiled slightly.

'Why don't you sit with me?' she suggested cautiously, Takashi seemed to feel the tension and hesitated, unsure on what she wanted. In truth Haruhi wanted him to sit next to her and make her laugh and smile like he did all those years ago, she wanted him to hold her and brush her hair from her eyes. All the same Takashi wanted to go and sit with the small girl and listen to her fascinating stories and adventures, he wanted her to feed him the information of her life and be able to understand him without words like she used to. Although neither of the two would never admit these things they still wanted them desperately.

'unmh.' Takashi said before turning slightly, Haruhi looked at his back frustrated.

'Still not one for words Mori-Sempai?' she instead of the tall senior. He turned to meet her gaze, only once had he ever heard her voice sound so cold and it was well deserved…this however shocked him and gave him a newfound boldness to stalk over and sit down, all the while keeping eye contact with the small female. He pulled a chair around and sat across from her, managing to properly manoeuvre his tall frame into such a small seat- an act that always left Haruhi bewildered. The two sat in silence as usual, Haruhi ate her rice and read her book while Takashi was left with his thoughts, various scenarios and memories running through his now frenzied mind. Haruhi, although seeming normal felt vulnerable under the mans gaze, she feared that perhaps he would see her feelings, that she wasn't hiding them well enough. They may have only known each other for a short time but ti was that time that had made Haruhi into the individual she was and turned Takashi into the private person he had adapted.

'Are you well?' she finally asked breaking the silence that was getting heavier and heavier, Takashi focused his gaze on her again, her voice seemed indifferent, slightly uncomfortable but there was a hint in it that suggested she truly wanted to know how he was.

'I am no unwell.' was his simple yet very intense reply, Haruhi felt her heart slightly skip a beat and the familiar words ran through her mind, she had heard them before, she had been the one to use them…never however did she expect them to be thrown back at her. She looked at him, her eyes slightly glistening with unshed tears.

'I'm glad to hear it.' she whispered before standing up and packing her things away. Takashi watched her, unsure on how to proceed…social situations had never been his forte and even as everything once was with Haruhi he was unsure how to act now…he didn't even know her, she didn't even know him anymore…they had changed, for better or for worse they had change. She picked up her few books and half eaten lunch turning to walk out, she was about to take one last look over her shoulder when a familiar and large hand touched her elbow gently. Having no contact with him for over two year Haruhi felt goosebumps at the touch. Takashi pulled his hand back quickly so instead of gently taking her arm he had only brushed it. Haruhi's wide eyes looked at him questioningly and he hung his head, his deep monotoned voice crackling slightly.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, Haruhi strained to hear and then fretted over a reply.

'Apologies are only words T- Mori-Sempai. Words don't heal.' She waited for him to say something more, to give her a better sign…but none came so she stood there, her heart dropping slightly.

'Let me take you home today.' he eventually spoke, his words seeming unsure and nervous, Haruhi sucked in a breath.

'I like walking.' she insisted, Takashi gave her a curious glance.

'Then let me walk you.' Anyone who overheard the conversation would be shocked that the man had so many words to say in such a short period of time, in truth Takashi liked talking, infect when he was around Haruhi he had to restrain himself from speaking….it was his duty to Mitsukuni to stay the silent watcher.

'Ok then…..good-bye.' was her short reply before she turned fast, air whipping around her and carrying a familiar sent of raisins in the air. Takashi gave himself the slightest smile.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ranka had been shocked to hear the light happy voice of Sakura Morinozuka on the phone that morning, however it wasn't unexpected. He knew that Takashi would be more then likely to reel his mother about the very unexpected meeting with Haruhi and it was deemed fit that one of them should make the call. He sat at the small tea house where they had first met in a silent distress, his heart beating to fast, his mind unable to focus on any set topic.

'Ranka, you look well.' A voice said behind him, he turned up and gave the tall woman a smile.

'Sakura! how nice to see you again.' the two greeted each other before taking a seat, Ranka in his heels and suit; Sakura in dress pants and a blouse.

'As it is you.' the man replied in his slightly fake feminine voice that he tried to perfect, the woman across gave a kind smile and patted the mans hand.

'I do wish it was under better circumstances that we meet Ranka.' the man gave her an appreciative smile, understanding her words perfectly.

'I just can't help but think about how this might change everything.'

'We should hope for the best. How has Haruhi been?'

'Well our relationship is yet to fully recover.' The woman gave the cross dresser a tentative and empathetic smile, feeling somewhat guilty for the damage one.

'If it makes you feel any better Takashi has never quite been the same…he always seems so lost.' the man nodded and then crossed his manicured hands.

'Shall we skip the rest of the small talk and just get to the hard stuff?'

**:)**

**hard stuff….oh cliff hanger unfortunately you will not know what is going on until the midde/end however read the little parts at the beginning about the holidays because they sort of give away hints. **

**so I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's short but I find it hard to write long ones without reviews (hint hint) so you know what to do…review**

**(each time you review from now on I will make a longer chapter and add a bit more fluff and a few more obvious hints.)**

**Also any one that thinks they can guess what the big thing is should MESSAGE me (so it won't get ruined for everyone else.)**

**if they get it right I will dedicate a chapter to them :)**

**xoxoxo**

**starst**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :)**

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing I love to read them :)**

**So I'm glad you're all liking this tory and where it's going because I am loving writing it….this is my first Ouran fan fic so I wasn't really sure how far to go or how to do it. **

**I tried to make this chapter slightly longer so thats why it took a bit more time…I'm also writing two other fan fics at the moment so I'm trying to get as many chapters as i can for this one up now in the holidays so that you will forgive my slowness during the term.**

**:)**

**Starst xxxxxxxx**

Haruhi and Takashi sat together in her small eating room, they both drank their tea in silence, a comfortable and easy filled silence that made them feel at peace with one another. Haruhi's dad would be home within a few hours to have dinner with her and Takashi and his mother who was also joining them. The two teens shared silent looks over their tea cups, unsure on how to proceed.

'Takashi….I was wonder; what's your last name again?'

'Morinozuka.' he said, hoping she wouldn't make a connection.

'You aren't part of the Morinozuka line are you?' he froze, unsure of what to tell her, of how his wealth would affect their relationship as friends.

'no.' he murmured gently, Haruhi had a feeling he was lying but she didn't push it…if he was uncomfortable about his wealth and status then it was fine with her. itThey had at least three hours before Ranka would be home and the two had already spent a long and tiring day at the beach, Haruhi's skin was slightly red and it hurt under her shirt, Takashi noticed her wince as she reached for the teacup, her shoulder grazing the material, he set his cup down and stood up.

'What are you doing?' she asked curiously, her wide brown eyes taking in his relaxed posture, his lean muscles that could be seen through the thin material of his white shirt, his long legs. Takashi noticed her studying him and couldn't help but see the faint blush dusting her cheeks, her long grown hair still slightly wet and windblown. Her skin looking smooth and silky, her small hands, her long fingers. He looked at her face just as she looked at him, they both blushed realising they had been caught, Haruhi bit her lip and Takashi looked at a painting on the wall of the room.

'To get you some cream.' he sad quietly before disappearing, leaving Haruhi alone for a matter of seconds. She was unsure how to react…getting her cream for what? Haruhi sipped her tea gently, her blush disappearing, her face feeling relaxed. Her thoughts wondered to the day at the beach, Takashi's warm arms wrapping around her in the water as they got thrown by a wave, his spiky hair looking so messy and alluring, his small warm smile that was rarely seen. She had only known him for not even a week but already she felt closer to him then she had felt to any of her other friends, he had this silence that followed him, a silence that may have been confronting but also relaxing and somewhat friendly, he spoke very little at first but as they got to know each other more his sentences becomes longer, his words had more meaning.

'Do you mind?' Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts to see Takashi sitting just across from her holding up a bottle of aloe vera cream.

'huh?' she breathed suddenly confused, Takashi gave her a lopsided smile.

'Your burn.' she looked at him slightly embarrassed.

'Oh…that's not necessary Takashi.' she said trying to smile but he shook his head and stood to walk behind her. He sat down again, crossing his legs gracefully on one of the pillows. Nervously Haruhi slid her arms out from the top of her shirt so it still covered her breasts and stomach, Takashi's breathing got heavier and his face flushed like a tomato. Haruhi waited patiently, slightly embarrassed. They had gone to the beach and swam together but the only time he had touched her was when a wave crashed into them and he held her protectively. She didn't notice she was holding her breath until Takashi's warm large hands gently rubbed a cool substance into her shoulders. Takashi heard her sigh and her muscles relax beneath his calloused hands. Her skin felt silky and smooth and a small smile was on his lips as she leaned further back into him, subconsciously. when he was done he left his hands on her shoulders for a short while longer, his fingers gently tracing patterns into her skin, causing goosebumps. Haruhi felt warm and delicate under Takashi's touch, and she closed her eyes as goosebumps razed along her neck.

'Takashi,' she breathed. The boy stopped, thinking he had done something to upset her, he felt embarrassed. She amy have been smart and beautiful but she was still fourteen…yet he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and buried his head in his neck.

'Yes?' he breathed into her skin causing her to shiver.

'Thank you.' she murmured reaching up to wind her fingers in his dark hair, his lips grazed her cheek and there was the sound of a key turning in the lock. They both sat up rigid, haruhi fixed her shirt, eyes wide and Takashi just sat behind her…how long had they been sitting there for?

**Present time:**

'Haruhiiiii!' Hikaru and kaoru winded on either side of her as they sat in class, her head bent over he book while there's was still closed and the substitute at the front of the class fought for control over the chattering students. Haruhi rolled her eyes at them, trying to concentrate on the words in front of her even though there was no point, all she could remember was Takashi as he walked her home last night, his eyes surveying her, his hand as it subconsciously reached for hers and he had to physically restrain himself from doing it.

'Har'

'uhi!' they both pressed, each one speaking a syllable of her name. she shut her book and looked at both of them frustratedly.

'What!' she hissed at them, they stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to calculate how irritated she was.

'Don't be mad.'

'But we were thinking.'

'About.'

'You.'

'And Mori-Sempai.' they finished together, she sighed and looked straight ahead, ignoring the gazes they were giving her.

'What about us?' she asked keeping her voice indifferent.

'Well what's the story?' Kaoru asked leaning in, resting his head on his fist. Haruhi looked at him, raising her eye brows.

'There is no story.' she replied simply. This time Hikaru leaned in on her left, taking the same position as his brother.

'Now we know that's not true.' he said seductively, Haruhi looked at them both.

'Your brotherly charm doesn't, and won't work on me….no matter how flattering you both find yourselves.' she opened her book again and resumed reading.

'Please Haruhi?' they begged, she tried to focus on the words.

'There is nothing going on between myself and Mori-Sempai, we knew each other once…well I thought I knew him but things change.' the twins watched their friend waiting for an elaboration, there was none however and Haruhi felt irritant as their stares distracted her. She stood up from her seat and took he books. She walked over to the relief and feigned feeling sick, the teacher was to busy to pay much attention so she just nodded and Haruhi walked out of the room leaving the twins dumbstruck. She decided to go find a quiet classroom, perhaps wonder to the library or even lose herself in one of the gardens and study. She walked through the halls silently, holding her books to herself tightly and walking looking down. She suddenly bumped into something hard and warm that caused her to stumble back. She looked up her eyes wide, the source of her problems seemed to be everywhere. Takashi looked down at her in shock, he had been so preoccupied he hadn't even noticed her walking. Both looked at each other in the eye, anyone looking would find it strange that two boys would look like except for anyone in the host club that knew Haruhi's secret, including the small Mitsukuni who was hiding in a little corner between two rows of lockers, his small body doing him so good.

'Haruhi.' Takashi breathed to her, his mind finally catching up with the scene around him. Haruhi was unsure what to say, she just stared at him in interest, her books suddenly seeming extra heavy.

'Mori-Sempai.' she nodded. Silence again and Mitsukuni frowned in the dark, they must have something to say to each other right?

'Are you lost?' Takashi eventually asked, Haruhi seemed to go rigid and Mitsukuni smacked his forehead in embarrassment for his tall protector.

'No, I was just on my way somewhere actually.' she said, Takashi nodded and neither made any sign of moving.

'Hows your mother?' she finally asked and Mitsukuni perked up…Haru-Chan knew Sakura?

'She's well, she wonders if you'll visit.' he mumbled though Haruhi heard what he said perfectly, she looked at her shoes.

'I don't think it's possible.' Mitsukuni calculated her words in his mind, why couldn't she go see his mother? As far as he knew Sakura was loving and kind and gentle and didn't hate anyone…

'nn.' Takashi's deep voice grumbled, Haruhi's head snapped up.

'Don't be like that.' she said, her voice sounding slightly off edge, Takashi didn't reply, he just stared at her; hands in pockets.

'I'm sorry Mori-Sempai but I can't….I don't think you understand how much you all hurt me.' she whispered before turning and walking off leaving the tall man on his own and for the first time Mitsukuni saw emotion in his face, he saw regret.

OOOOOOO

'Oh my princess, if time did not move forward I would love to be stuck within this eternity with you forever.' Tamaki whispered to a young girl causing her to cry out in joy and fall off her chair whilst all the other girls tended to her and crewed over Tamaki. Haruhi watched with distaste as she sat at one of the couches.

'How have you been Haruhi?' a young girl asked her, pouring more tea.

'I'm well, but nothing like how you seem to be.' The girl gave an eye roll and looked at the three around her. They gave a secret nod and sat closer to Haruhi.

'Haruhi…we were wondering.' one girl began on her right.

'You've been seeing us for two and a half weeks.' said one on her left.

'And we have been making certain….observations.' again the girl on her right.

'Please enlighten me.' Haruhi said giving her warm smile. The girls squeezed her hand and a third one talked.

'Haruhi are you a girl?' Haruhi sat there calculating her choices, Kyoya had said this might happen at some time but she never expected it to be so soon, she looked at them wide eyed.

'Don't worry Haruhi we won't tell a soul!' said the girl on her left giving her a warm smile.

'We just thought that it was perhaps the case.'

'I…I'm not sure what to say but yes I am a girl. You see I broke a vase and I don't have the money to pay it back so Kyoya-Sempai decided that I could pay it off as a host. I just hope you girls won't tell anyone.' The five women looked at her with a smile.

'We won't tell anyone…and honestly you are very charismatic Haruhi. We like your company so we will come and see you still.' on announced before giving her a huge hug that nocked her to the floor and causing the other hosts to look over. Kyoya seemed impressed and for the first time oblivious to the situation, Tamaki looked slightly nervous about going and saving his daughter or not, the twins were happy with their friend for her natural progress so far, Mitsukuni looked at the girl approvingly and Takashi tried to look anywhere but at her but couldn't control his eyes as they wandered over and all he wanted to do was hold her to his chest.

'-Sempai?' Takashi's head snapped up as a small girl was looking at him with large blue eyes, her face slightly worried.

'Uhn?' he grunted, the girl smiled.

'I was just wondering what your favourite food was?' she asked looking up from her eyelashes, Takashi felt his eyes wonder over to the small brunette who was now dusting off her clothes and smiling to the girls who were talking to her adamantly.

'Strawberries.' he said gently and didn't bother to register the girls reaction. When he felt Mitsukuni's eyes drifting to his feac he snapped his eyes back and the blonde boy smiled at his friend widely.

'I always knew Takashi loved strawberries although he would never admit it!' Haruhi's head snapped up as Mitsukuni yelled. "Takashi loved strawberries." his voice echoed throughout the room and everyone that wasn't being shooed or doing the wooing snapped their heads up…which wasn't many. Haruhi's guests looked at her reaction curiously, they were all talking about one Aika's tea ceremony that was coming up, she was a third year already engaged like most were. Haruhi was in the middle of telling them how she could poor the tea slowly without it gushing out when Huni-Sempai yelled about Mori-Sempai's love for strawberries. Haruhi's head immediately snapped up at the mention of Mori-Sempai's name. The ladies saw Haruhi gaze at him, her eyes glued to his handsome face and they all shared a knowing look. Haruhi's mind was otherwise occupied. All she could think of was strawberries, strawberries covered in chocolate, strawberries from the market, a strawberry printed shirt that was worn when she had tears running down her face. her favourite food was strawberries, his favourite food was strawberries. It was the first similarity between them that had left them smiling in a market place. As if he could feel her looking Takashi turned his gaze to Haruhi again, the two were locked in a gaze that didn't go unnoticed, Tamaki was turning red with anger, Kyoya's fingers were frozen on his keyboard and he looked up quickly before typing faster then he ever had whilst still keeping his gaze on the two members. Most of the ladies were Moeing over another forbidden romance and the twins were looking back and forth between Haruhi and Mori-Sempai, their faces at a lost, Mitsukuni had a small smirk. Haruhi was the first to look away, her face heating up quickly as she continued to explain the art of poring tea…as though nothing had happened. Takashi turned to Mitsukuni and grunted in reply to an open question.

'If you excuse me I'll just get some more tea.' Haruhi said politely, walking out without notice except from a small blonde boy.

'Takashi will you get more cake?' he asked the tall boy whose eyes had wondered to where Haruhi was sitting, he frowned internally when he realised he wasn't there. He nodded and stood to go get it.

'Oh she most defiantly likes him!' Aika exclaimed to her friends as they waited for Haruhi.

'We should ask her about it.' a first year named Mana said happily, the girls looked at her in shock.

'No we mustn't! we have to observe more and-oh shh!' Kaori a second year said as Mori-Sempai walked past, his stoic mask in place. The watched with interest as he made his way to the kitchen that Haruhi had just walked out of, she was about halfway between her seat and the kitchen when she stepped on her shoelace and stumbled, she wouldn't have fallen if the teapot hand' of knocked over and the hot tea spilt itself all over the front of her causing her to curse and lose the footing she was working on regaining. She closed her eyes nervously, waiting for the painful impact with the ground on her already burnt body. It took Haruhi longer then normal to realise she hadn't hit the floor and instead two very familiar arms were around her. She opened her eyes and saw herself facing Takashi, his eyes surveying her carefully.

She felt the heat in her chest sting more and as she went to move she winced, Takashi seemed to be in the midsts of an internal argument but seeing her expression he picked her up and walked out, leaving a silence in the host club….everyone wondering what had just happened.

Takashi carried Haruhi protectively to the nurses bay, worried that she might be badly injured.

'Mori-Sempai…'she said slowly, he stopped and looked down at her, terrified that he had hurt her in some way.

'You don't have to carry me…I'll be fine, really.' she instead like she always had…she didn't need to be babied. Takashi looked at her and shook his head before continuing to an empty nurse bay.

'There's no one here!' she said as he put her on the bed, he nodded and went to get some medical equipment, Haruhi watched him wearily.

'What are you doing?'

'Are you wearing an undershirt?' she nodded, her eyes narrowing. he nodded and motioned for her to unbutton her shirt. She was thinking of how to say no but by the time she came to a reasonable argument her fingers were already on the last button, she felt shocked and annoyed at her own action. Takashi gave her a quick look before blushing and walking over with some cream and gauze. He looked at her while he gently lifter her undershirt to just under her bra, asking for her permission that she was giving.

'Why are we in here?'

'Your gender.' was all he said, unsure if the nurses knew she was a girl and Haruhi was thankful he had been so observant. He scraped some cream from the small tub and gently applied some to the already red parts of her stomach, very gently, barley touching her skin with the tips of his fingers.

'This bring backs memories.' Haruhi thought but when Takashi froze she realised that the words had escaped her lips, he looked up at her finally, his grey orbs replaying a memory to her that caused a blush to tinge her skin. He started applying the gauze, being careful to not hurt her more. He pulled her shirt down gently and then began to button her up. Haruhi frozen in her spot, her eyes glued onto Takashi's as he continued to hold her gaze. She was fully dressed now but neither were moving, instead Takashi stood with an arm on either aide of her legs as she sat on the bed, he had to look down and her neck was craned up but they were so close, their eyes sharing a thousand words.

'Thank you.' Haruhi breathed, her lips moving slowly and carefully, Takashi felt his gaze drawn to them and a sudden longing.

'uhn.' he nodded Haruhi lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder gently squeezing it. She craned her body slightly closer as he bent further down, their breaths mingling, senates washing over the other. Haruhi felt herself melt as Takashi went to move closer. They were inches apart when the door was thrown open and they jumped apart.

'No fear my daughter daddy is here!' Tamaki cried as he ran in, oblivious to the situation interrupted. The rest of the club followed with annoyed expressions.

'Are you ok Haru-Chan?' Honey asked, his eyes wide and sad. Haruhi jumped down and gave the small boy a hug out of nurture.

'I'm feeling much better. Takashi looked after me.' She noticed her slip of tongue and widened her eyes.

'More-Sempai, Mori-Sempai looked after me.' she corrected while everyone seemed surprised and Tamaki was suddenly in a corner surrounded by darkness.

'If you like I can arrange an appointment for you at one of my families hospitals, we have a good burns unit….even for minor ones.' Haruhi looked at the shadow king as he pushed up his glasses to hide his eyes; she had often wondered if he actually needed them or they were just there to hide the evil glint within them.

'That's really no need, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt that much.' The twins were suddenly on either side of her, gripping her arms.

'Come…we have to finish our assignment.' they chimed in sync, they were already out of the room by the time Tamaki had caught on and began screaming at them to leave his daughter alone. Haruhi felt shocked as she got whisked away to the library without even saying goodbye to anyone.

OOOOOOO

Satoshi was waiting for his brother to come home so he could bombard him with questions about Haruhi Fujioka, a girl he had met briefly two years ago. His mother watched him as she read her book and sipped her tea, rolling her eyes as the front door clicked and her youngest son bolted up with the natural grace they all possessed and ran into the other room. There was a mumble of voices before she heard footsteps on the stairs, she smiled to herself at her sons interest in his brothers life. Satoshi sat on Takashi's bed as his brother walked around the room agitated, he had almost kissed her, he had almost kissed her! it was all that could run through his mind.

'So it's the same girl?' Satoshi finally clarified, Takashi nodded.

'And well….is there anything between you?' Takashi shrugged, his brother was used to his silent answers so continued firing questions.

'Is she….are you…..I mean…..' he was unsure how to ask the next question, his brother seemed lost in another world so sucking in a breath Satoshi tried to be as kind as he could whilst also being blunt.

'It was never called off was it?' Takashi looked at Satoshi and gave him a small shake of the head and a grunt. Satoshi nodded and both brothers stayed in the room, unsure of how to proceed, Satoshi's question hanging in the air. Takashi sat down at his desk, placed his face in his hands and then suddenly stood up and stormed out of the room. It took Satoshi two minutes to register what had just happened before he raced to his fathers office, he nocked on the door and the two voices mumbling stop.

'Enter Satoshi.' His fathers deep voice spoke and the boy walked in.

'Father.' he bowed before going and sitting in a chair next to his brother.

'That is all I have to say on the matter Taka, you may leave or stay if you wish.' he said and the older boy nodded, Satoshi looked between them.

'You mean I missed the conversation?' he exclaimed, Takashi then realised how much his brother was like his mother whilst he was more like his father. Both of the silent men nodded and Satoshi groaned standing up.

'Father.' he bowed before going out of the room.

'Your brother has always been one of impatience, he would learn well from you.' Akira told his eldest son who stayed sitting down.

'He is disciplined although young.' Takashi replied with his voice that was slightly deeper then his fathers.

'What will you do of Miss Fujioka?'

'What I can.' his father nodded.

'Very Well.'

OOOOOOOOO

Haruhi and her father sat at home eating sushi, she felt tired and slightly sore whilst Ranka was at an impasse. He wished his daughter would speak as they once had before he broke her trust, he studied her expression as she seemed lost in another world. She looked so much like her mother, her wide eyes and straight nose, the small crease between her eye brows as she concentrated on something beyond her control.

'Did you have a nice day?' he asked her daughter, she suddenly snapped out of her haze and smiled at her dad.

'I think so….I miss you.' she admitted shyly, Ranka felt his heart rise and he leaped over the table tackling his daughter in a hug, missing her wince.

'Oh I've missed you to my little darling daughter!' although they had seen each other everyday, talked and still even laughed together Ranka knew he and Haruhi had irreparable damage and this notion from her proved that she forgave him.

'Dad!' she said muffled by his jacket, he pulled back and looked at her.

'I'm sorry my angel! Oh I love you so much Haruhi.'

'I love you to dad.' she whispered and Ranka's smile grew.

'Now tell me all about your day.' So Haruhi launched into her day leaving out a meeting in the hall way and a spilt tea pot.

**Heyy all :)**

**so i'm pretty sure I've given some good hints…I think :P but I can't wait until I get to the next chapter because I'm going to have a normal slightly fluffy Ouran Host Club outing :) I hope you all enjoy and if you do make sure you let me know by hmmmm REVIEWING you do it like this.**

**1. look down **

**2. Click the review button :)**

**| Review |**

**xooxoxox starst XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :)**

**thank you to those that reviewed :)**

**So this chapter is set in the ZOO! I always thought it would be fun to do and this seemed like the perfect time**

**There will be some HaruhixMori fluff and a little bit of Huni spying**

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**P.S**

**Sorry if my updates are getting later, my term holidays are over and I'm back in highschool, this means that I am studding non stop for mid year exams and I also have two other stories that I have to update so sorry for taking so long :)**

(Continuation of last flashback)

Haruhi and Takashi sat in her living room, both of them slightly blushing, their movements quick and precise. Ranka sat across from the two children quizzically….Haruhi had said that they weren't dating and that was a good thing for Ranka. He didn't want his daughter to fall in love and then have her heart broken, but as he watched the two Haruhi's words seemed less convincing. Takashi's eyes constantly strayed to the brunette female when he was sure she wasn't looking, all the same Haruhi couldn't help but sneak peaks at the stoic man beside her. Sometimes their eyes would meet and a small blush would dust their cheeks causing Haruhi to mutter something about refilling the tea pot and Takashi insisting that he would do it when both knew that it didn't even have to be done.

'When is your mother arriving Takashi?' Ranka asked as he took another long sip of his tea, he tucked stray hair behind his ear and gave a small smile.

'She should be here soon.' Takashi replied, not looking up form his tea cup. Right on cue the door bell rang.

Sakura knew it was going to be the same family, there was no doubt in her mind…part of her was happy that this would be the case, that her son wouldn't have to have his heart broken, the other part was terrified that if this didn't work out all her and Kotoko out in to their plans would be lost. With a deep breath she stepped out of her car and walked up the stairs to the small apartment, ringing on the doorbell. She waited patiently as she heard shuffling and then the door opened revealing a young girl with long brown hair and wide eyes, Sakura instantly knew it was the right family as soon as she looked into the girls wide brown orbs. Haruhi stared at the woman before her, she wasn't to tall but about a head higher then Haruhi with a thin yet well built body that suggested she to had some experience in martial arts, she had wide grey eyes that matched Takashi's and long curly black hair that was pinned up onto her head. Her skin was slightly flushed and she looked like a delicate china doll.

'Haruhi Fujioka?' she asked smiling, the young girl nodded and gave a bow.

'It's nice to meet you Mrs. Morinozuka.'

'Please child no need for formalities, you may call me-'

'Sakura?' both Haruhi and Sakura stood to see her father standing in the doorway to the living room, his face going blank and Sakura watched as he put the pieces together.

'Ranka! how are you?' she said trying to sound shocked but as she looked at her son who was standing behind the cross dresser she knew he saw through her facade.

'Come in.' Haruhi murmured stepping back. Sakura walked in and slid of her shoes before walking over to the man. They hugged each other gently and smiled.

'How have you been?' Ranka asked while the two children watched the exchange curiously.

'I have been well, missing my friend but well. Yourself?'

'Life without Kotoko is hard but we are managing.' The two nodded and Takashi stepped forward to hug him mother.

'Takashi.' she murmured smiling.

'Hun' he grunted in response causing Sakura to smile.

'You two know each other?' Haruhi finally spoke, surprised and overwhelmed. Sakura gave a gentle nod.

'I studied at university with your mother, we were quite close.' Haruhi gaped at the woman.

'Small world.' she whispered.

'Small world.' Takashi agreed.

Present time:

Haruhi hurried out of the house with a small smile, today was Saturday which meant no host club, which meant no chores. Saturday meant a day on her own, going to the park, the markets, taking a walk down the street, going to the library. An entire day dedicated to her reacting in the morning and coming home to study and make dinner. She wore a loose purple dress that fell to her knees and had frills on it that made her feel like a cupcake but she knew that as long as her dad got to dress her on weekends then she could go out and do whatever she pleased. She decided that she would go to the library near Ouran as she could use her student card there and no one knew she was girl….the rich didn't need the library like she did. She began a slow walk, letting her feet hit the ground in a rhythmic beat and her face hold a small smile on it as the air blew her short hair all over the place. Some people stopped to say hello to the young Fujioka to whom they had come to know, others stopped and stare at her beauty. Silently though two boys with red hair and black hats hid behind corners and trees deciding when would be a good time to pounce on their little friend. Haruhi hummed to herself as she walked along the path, a small smile on her face. She was about to turn a corner when out of no were two pairs of identical hands grabbed her and dragged her into a long black car. Haruhi was to shocked to scream for help, she just froze until a seat belt was clicked in place and two mischievous grins.

'What do you want?' She groaned irritated at them, they both gave a laugh happy they had kidnapped her for the first time successfully.

'We want…' Hikaru began.

'To play.' Kaoru finished smirking.

'No way! it's the weekend…I have no obligation to you at all.' the twins threw each other a wink.

'Not to us but could you let down our poor king?' Haruhi shot them and are-you-kidding-me-look.

'What about Kyoya-sempai? he'd raise your debt.' Haruhi shook her head.

'Wrong. Kyoya said I had no obligations this weekend and i'm still dressed as a girl which means it's not a club things. The twins eyes narrowed and they tried to think, then a lightbulb went of in Kaoru's head.

'Well if you won't do it for us, or our king or Kyoya-Sempai then what about little Huni-Sempai? could you really say no to his adorable little face?'

'Those wide blue eyes?'

'That cure hair?'

'Usa-chan?' they could see Haruhi cracking and in fairness she was, the senior was cute and sweet to her, he had no irritating possession over her.

'Where are we going?' the twins smirked and sat on either side of her on the large black leather seat.

'To the zoo.' Haruhi grimaced.

'No way.'

'Think of Huni-Sempai they urged.' Haruhi closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths, she knew there was no point in arguing, they were on their way there, she had no choice.

'I would liked to vocalise how completely against my will this is and how my entire day has been turned upside down.' The twins both hugged Haruhi.

'Yay!" they chimed together as the limo came to a stop and Haruhi struggled for air. The door was open and the twins let her go. Hikaru getting out first, then Kaoru then; much to her dismay; Haruhi. The sight before her made her jaw drop. Tamaki was wearing khaki pants with a white wide brimmed hat and a shirt that says I3Zoo which she found stupid seeing as they weren't even in there yet, she finally noticed how the twins matched, both wore black shorts and green tops with camouflage paint on their cheeks, she raised an eyebrow, Huni-Sempai was atop Mori-Sempai's shoulders dressed as a typical wildlife explorer with the matching khaki pants and top and the little green handkerchief tied around his neck with the hard hat, Takashi just wore loose denim shorts and a white polo shirt that hugged him a little to well and Kyoya was wearing jeans and a grey shirt with a black hood, for once not looking so intimidating.

'Haruhi! my precious little daughter you're dressed as a girl!' Tamaki squealed as he ran towards her and embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

'Oh daddy's so proud of you!' he squealed Haruhi groaned.

'You're not my father sempai!' she managed to gasp out causing Tamaki to let her go and sulk off.

'Mummy, tell daughter to be polite.' Kyoya rolled his eyes.

'I won't punish her for speaking the truth Tamaki.' Tamaki felt himself sink further into his corner of depression.

'Haru-chan!' Mitsukuni exclaimed getting off of Takashi's shoulders and running towards her, he gave her a quick hug and let go.

'You look Lovely!l! Doesn't she lookout lovely Takashi?' Takashi snapped his head up and Mitsukuni gave him an evil smile.

'Hn.' He grunted nodding causing a small skip in Haruhi's heart beats. The twins circled her and then gave a approving nods.

'WE didn't notice before.' Hikaru murmured.

'You look great haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed, Haruhi rolled her eyes slightly.

'Thanks guys but I feel like a cupcake, can we just get this over and done with…I have things to do.' Tamaki was suddenly in front of them with a triumphant smile.

'Yes my fellow minions…today I wished to do something common and the zoo seemed perfect, no swooning ladies, no hosting just us all together and in celebration of Mori-Sempai and Huni-Sempai's return! Onwards!' he announced walking forward as Kyoya sighed and followed them, the twins linked arms and began to walk behind Kyoya. Haruhi was about to make a run for it and head home when a small hand grabbed hers and tugged it.

'Come on Haru-Chan! we get to see the bunnies!' Haruhi raised an eyebrow

'Ah…Huni-Sempai? There aren't any bunnies at the zoo….' she said unsure. The little boy stopped, eyes welling up.

'W-what?' he sad sadly, Haruhi looked at him feeling terrible, she bent down so she was looking him right in the eye.

'It's ok Huni-Sempai! really there are lots of other things here like lions and tigers and penguins.-'

'Penguins!' Huni-Sempai interrupted, Haruhi nodded.

'What are they?'

'They are these birds that can't fly and are short and walk funny.' Mitsukuni smiled.

'I think that sounds sort of like bunnies.' Haruhi nodded.

'And cake?' he clarified.

'Yes, there is the best chocolate cake you can get here at the little restraint.' Mitsukuni suddenly went bright and chirpy.

'Yay! are you coming Takashi?' He called turning around, Takashi was still standing were he was earlier looking on in interest, no one had managed to make Mitsukuni so happy so quickly, and he knew that Mitsukuni was found of Haruhi. The thought forced him to repress a smile.

'mm.' he murmured walking over and picking Mitsukuni, as he ducked his head past Haruhi's he let himself whisper quietly in her ear.

'I think you look beautiful.' he said it quickly, that Haruhi thought she missed it and that was all that stopped a blush from covering her cheeks, Mitsukuni eyes his friend curiously, Takashi placed him on his shoulders.

'Come on Haru-Chan. You can stay with me today.' Mitsukuni told her smiling, Haruhi smiled up and walked next to Takashi.

OOOOOOOOOO

For anyone looking at the scene in front of Haruhi they would have found it comical and slightly interesting, for Haruhi it was infuriating. They had only been inside for ten minutes and already Tamaki had sulked in the corner three times, Kyoya had added twenty to her debt and Hikaru and Kaoru had caused five girls to faint due to their twincest and now the four boys were standing at a map Kyoya was holding arguing were to go.

'I want to see the monkeys!' Tamaki declared.

'only because you can relate to them.' Hikaru snickered.

'What about the tigers?' Kaoru enquired.

'Never! I am king and what I say goes!' Tamaki declared.

'Shut it boss.' Hikaru replied.

'Mummy!' Tamaki then wailed, Kyoya gave a sigh.

'Yes "daddy"?'

'Tell the dopple ganggers to be nicer!' Kyoya rolled his eyes.

'Why don't we just go look at some birds.' Kyoya murmured tiredly.

'Don't be silly Kyoya my friend! Where is your senesce of adventure? Now I want to see the monkeys!' then the argument repeated itself. Haruhi gave a sigh and looked at her watch, it was still early, if she left now she could go to the market and even fit in a small walk.

'Takashi can we see the penguins?' Mitsukuni asked board. Takashi grunted and Mitsukuni nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

'Haru-Chan…..let's go see the penguins!' he said quietly, the girl bit her lip but with one more look at Tamaki and the others she nodded her head and walked off with them. The three walked quietly, Mitsukuni humming to himself while Haruhi led the way to the penguins and Takashi followed watching Haruhi walk curiously. Her dress swayed around her body lightly, showing off her small curves but giving her space to walk freely, Takashi noticed her arms swaying and her hair being ruffled in the wind, he liked it short, it was light and fluffy but he hoped she would grow it slightly longer. Mitsukuni sat on Takashi's shoulders with a smile, he was excited that Haruhi was taking them to the penguins but also glad that he had gotten her away from the others with Takashi, this meant he could study them and their interactions more closely.

'Are you ready Huni-Sempai?' Haruhi asked as they made there way through a door. Mitsukuni nodded enthusiastically as they walked into a room with glass windows, some showed the bottom of a seal tank, some showed octopuses, Haruhi led the two men to the end where there was a long window, half was under water the other half was ice with penguins on it.

'Are they the penguins Haru-Chan?' Mitsukuni asked looking at the animals.

'they are Huni-sempai.' Haruhi said stepping forward and placing her hand on the glass. The Penguins dived into the water and slid across the ice on their bellies, they danced together and ate fish that was in a bucket.

'They're kind of like bunnies.' Mitsukuni decided, knowing that he still liked usa-chan better, Takashi grunted and Haruhi continued to watch the penguins.

'They're wearing tuxedo's!' Mitsukuni said smiling, Haruhi looked into the young boys eyes and smiled.

'They are aren't they?' Takashi watched her smile, her enthusiasm at Mitsukuni's statement and silently wished that she would treat him the same again.

'They mate for life…' Haruhi said gently, the smile vanished from her face that was now filled with a thoughtful expression. Mitsukuni looked down at the small girl and gave her a large smile.

'That's sweet isn't it? Don't you think so Takashi?' The tall man grunted, not wanting to look down at the girl and risk her seeing the faint blush that had appeared on his cheeks. Haruhi stood there thinking about when her mother would bring her to the zoo and they would always watch the penguins and laugh. She walked over to the glass window and ignoring Huni and Mori placed her hands on either side of her head and squished her face on the glass while tapping her fingers. Mori and Huni raised there eye brows as her small body began to shake and she turned her head to them, a wide smile on her lips.

'What are you doing Haru-chan?" Huni asked Curiously.

'Just try it Huni-sempai.' Hoping of of the large mans shoulders Huni to pressed his face against the glass and Haruhi once again joined him. In a matter of minutes a penguin had come up to the glass under water and began to peck back at Huni, he gave a small clap and turned to his tall friend.

'Try it Takashi!' he exclaimed, with a grunt the tall man joined his friends and placed his face against the glass so his cheeks were squished and lips slightly open. He began to tap his fingers and more penguins came, tapping back at them. The ones on the ice began to peck the ground and squeaked. To any one walking by the sight would have been strange. What seemed like from behind two teenagers or maybe adults, one male the other female and a small boy, perhaps a brother or cousin or maybe son were sticking their faces against glass and causing a scene in the penguin compound as their bodies shacked with laughter. One woman watched on, a small smile on her face as she watched the three children reminding her of their use. The small blonde boy slowly backed away from the glass, keeping his eyes on the two and walking away. He turned his back quickly and began to walk at a faster pace but not before throwing a small wink in the direction of the woman who gave a quick nod before walking away.

Haruhi and Mori didn't notice that Huni was missing until they had to pull away from glass and rest their backs against it in fits of laughter. Haruhi whipped away small tears that had rolled down her face and take in deep breaths to slow down her childish giggles. Takashi turned his head to her and gave her a small smile, a low rumble in his chest made Haruhi smile back widely.

'Are you laughing Mori-Sempai!' she asked feigning shock.

'I can laugh.' He murmured and Haruhi gave him a smile, her eyes darted around before her face went still.

'Where's Huni-Sempai?' she asked nervously, Takashi felt his small smile fall and his usual mask go into place….had he lost his cousin? He looked around frantically before setting off in the direction he knew he would go in. Haruhi took a moment to realise that he was moving and a few more moments to catch up with him and his long strides.

'I'm sure he'll be safe Mori-Sempai!' she said, Takashi grunted, feeling stupid for not keeping a better eye on his cousin. He began to walk to the reptile house, knowing that sometimes Huni liked to see the bats when his phone started vibrating, with a sigh of relief he saw Huni's name and picked it up, he was about to speak when the small lolita's voice cut him of.

'Takashi! pretend I'm your mum'

'nun' Takashi replied confused, and Huni gave a little laugh.

'I'm with Tama-Chan, kyo-Chan, Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan! have fun with Haruhi while we look at the monkeys.' The line went dead and Takashi looked at his phone in shock.

'Was that Huni-Sempai?' Haruhi's soft voice held worry in it, he shook his head.

'My mother.' Haruhi nodded feeling awkward, she remembered Sakura…how could she not. She was beautiful and young and so delicate looking yet she held her self with a certain poise that made her seem so strong.

'Oh' she said and the two stood there in silence, Haruhi slightly rocking on her feet.

'Should we go find Huni-Sempai?' she asked sweetly, giving him a gentle smile. Takashi grunted and decided to relax more about finding his cousin, Haruhi nodded and began to walk again once she realised that he was making no start. Takashi followed her curiously and she turned to him.

'We can go look at the lions first, they're sort of fluffy.' Takashi held back a smile at her logic and nodded, knowing where his cousin was he was able to enjoy some time with Haruhi, alone…something he hadn't done in years. He walked fairly close to Haruhi as they made their way to the lion pens, their arms slightly brushed every now and then which would make haruhi look at him and then back in front of her when she saw his eyes were locked straight ahead. They arrived at the pen and Haruhi looked for a small boy dressed as an animal explorer but couldn't find one.

'Don't worry, he can't be far.' She said smiling, they walked around the zoo together, not saying much but keeping each others company peacefully. Haruhi would make a small comment on how cute an animal was or how nice the day was and Takashi would grunt or mumble in return that made Haruhi smile. The two had been looking for around twenty minutes, enjoying an un-enjoyable situation. They had managed to see most of the animals except the monkeys and Haruhi turned her face up at him.

'We should go to the monkeys next.' she said. Takashi's face fell and he looked at Haruhi wishing that they could spend more time together, Haruhi misread his sad expression though as worry for his cousin.

'You really care about him don't you?' she asked curiously, Takashi looked into her wide brown orbs and gave a small nod.

'I care about everyone I love.' Haruhi saw the double meaning in his words and felt her chest grow heavy.

'The monkeys are this way.' she murmured before turning and being sure to walk ahead of her tall stoic friend the entire time. As they began to near the monkeys a small girl was talking with her dad as they walked away about some blonde person that was inside. Haruhi and Takashi heard and she rolled her eyes.

'Two guesses who!' She said quickening the pace. As she neared the area two people were on either side of her.

'Haruhi!'

'We were so worried!'

'Looked for you!'

'But then the boss got stuck!'

'What an idiot!'

'Haruhi!' both twins chimed before hugging her tight, she turned her head to Kaoru and the Hikaru sighing.

'Please let me go you to.' she murmured trying to breath, they both obeyed and dragged her towards the monkey pen. There was an opening at the top of the pen that gave you a birdseed view into a pen with a small little river and trees and monkeys running around. Sitting on the floor holding onto a tree while a monkey threw things at him.

'Sempai!' Haruhi called exasperated as people stood laughing. Tamaki's eyes opened and darted to the small brunette.

'Haruhi! Help daddy!' he exclaimed, Haruhi rolled her eyes and then Huni-Sempai came running over hugging her.

'Haru-chan! I lost you and Takashi!' he exclaimed, haruhi patted his helmet protected head and smiled.

'Huni-Sempai, it's good to know your ok!' Takashi walked over then, finally finding his friends. The small boy turned and hugged him.

'Hey Takashi!'

'Mitsukuni.' He replied in his deep voice. The twins eyes darted between Mori and Haruhi as men were suddenly entering the monkey pen to get out the blonde man. When back on the same level Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly to him, crushing her in the process.

'Haruhi! my darling daughter, I was so worried about you! Where have you been?'

'Relax Sempai.' She murmured untangling herself from him and giving him an annoyed look.

'I was perfectly fine. I was with Mori-Sempai.' Tamaki's face fell and he turned on the tall man.

'What were you doing with my daughter!' He demanded and Haruhi felt her cheeks flush up as she looked at him worriedly.

'Sempai!' she exclaimed embarrassed. Takashi looked at Tamaki wearily before grunting.

'Takashi would never hurt Haru-Chan!' Huni said using his baby ice, Tamaki relaxed and nodded.

'Of course not, my apologies Sempai. Oh Haruhi I'm so glad your here!' he said happily, Haruhi groaned again and looked up at Takashi whose grey eyes were clouded.

OOOOOOO

Haruhi walked into her house, her feet shuffling. The sun was setting and her father was home in the kitchen putting together some noodles for supper. Hearing the footsteps of his daughter he gave a wide smile and ran out of the kitchen, hurling himself onto her. In someways Tamaki and her father had much in common such as they're possessiveness over her and over bearing personalities.

'Haruhi, how was your day?' Ranka asked as he stood back up pulling his young daughter with him. Haruhi gave an unenthusiastic shrug and brushed some of her stray hair from her face.

'Eventful, we went to the zoo, Tamaki got thrown into the monkey cage and that was about it.' Ranka gave a loud laugh.

'What an idiot.' he said walking back into the kitchen giving Haruhi some time on her own. She walked into her bedroom and lied on her bed reading one of her history books. She was half way through the chapter about the huns when the phone began ringing.

'Dad?' she called out from her room, her feet sore from walking around all day. There was no answer and Haruhi got up with a sigh to answer the phone.

'Hello?' she asked in a polite voice as she read a note from Ranka saying he had to quickly run to the store and didn't want to wake her from her nap.

'Is this the Fujioka house hold?' a familiar yet different voice asked from the other side. Haruhi sat down in the sitting room.

'yes it is, may I ask whose calling?'

'my name is Satoshi Morinozuka, I was wondering if I could please speak to Haruhi Fujioka?'

'It is she.' Haruhi said swallowing loudly, wondering what Mori's brother could want with her.

'Haruhi…we never got to properly meet before. I'm Mori's younger brother.'

'Yes. It's nice to speak to you Satoshi.' Haruhi said, trying to sound nice and keep the curiosity out of her voice so she could avoid seeming rude.

'I hope you don't mind me calling…I got your number from kyoya-Sempai.' Haruhi sighed, of course Kyoya would happily give out her number to people she didn't want to hear from.

'No, I don't mind Satoshi….what can I do for you?' Satoshi cleared his throat and haruhi relaxed into her chair.

'Well I was wondering if you would perhaps come over to our house for dinner.' Haruhi froze, she was not expecting that, Satoshi on the other line waited for Haruhi's answer.

'I….I'm not sure if thats a good idea.' She said eventually, Satoshi sighed.

'I would like to meet you…and My father invited you.'

'I just don't think Mori-Sempai would feel comfortable.'

'Takashi Would love to have you there.' He said, putting emphasis on Mori-Sempai's name. Haruhi shrugged to herself and realised that there was probably no raging with him.

'When is it?'

'Monday night.' Haruhi tracked her thoughts for any sign of doing something that night, besides the host club she was free.

'Ok, I will see you then.'

'Thank you Haruhi.' the line went dead and Haruhi sat back in her chair.

**Sorry it took so long to review**

**I hope it;s ok**

**REVEW **

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing.**

**I'm glad you all like the story, I'm trying to hurry things along slightly so I decided to maybe speed up the Haruhi Mori relationship...don't worry there are still lots of little issues and secrets and there will be a lot of Tamaki and twins jealousy. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the flashback has a little clue as to what might be going on...please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to Ouran High School Host club, just this plot**

**xxxxx**

**Haruhi walked along the path way with a large smile on her face marvelling at how well her hand fitted in Takashi's, his large warm fingers enveloped her small ones and he lightly let their arms swing as they walked together in a comfortable silence that always followed them. All around people were laughing and eating ice cream and running around or sitting and talking and the two enjoyed the nice walk through the ornamental park. She looked up at the tall boy next to her to find his dark eyes staring into hers, she felt a small blush appear on her cheeks as he smiled warmly and bent down to place a gentle tender kiss on her lips. Haruhi's breath caught in her throat at the first contact of her lips upon that of a mans, Takashi briefly looked into her eyes to make sure it was ok and then bent down again kissing her with more force. His lips moulded into hers and he pulled her into his body, she relaxed with a sigh as Takashi's tongue gently passed through her lips and teeth and gently danced with hers. He pulled back at the same time she did and looked down so that their foreheads were touching, slowly they both smiled.**

**'I'm having fun.' Haruhi said with a wide smile that made Takashi give her a wink and kiss her gently again. As he pulled back he caught the sight of blonde hair in his peripheral vision, thinking it was his cousin Takashi looked over and froze when he saw four boys walking in his general direction, hoping they hadn't seen him yet Takashi quickly grabbed Haruhi's arms and dragged her off into another direction. Shocked by the sudden moment Haruhi stared at Takashi with wide questioning eyes, he gave her a short nod and continued to take her further away from the company of other people. When he stopped at a series of Dojo's Haruhi shot an eye brow up.**

**'Why are we here?'**

**'It's peaceful.' He lied fumbling to open the door.**

**'Why do you have a key?' Haruhi asked suspiciously, Takashi looked down at the ground, he didn't want her to know that he was a rich Morinozuka, he just wanted her to think they shared the same last name.**

**'All seniors have one for extra practice.'**

**'Oh.' Haruhi followed suit in sliding of her shoes like she did at home and then following Takashi into the wide room. It was all painted white and had different weapons on the door, there was one change room that read "Men" and then a sliding paper door that she just stared at quizzically.**

**'So this is where you train?' she asked wide eyed with excitement.**

**'Uhn.' Takashi grunted, Haruhi walked around and observed every weapon and metaphor paint on the wall, she sat down in the middle of the room and laid back stretching out her body. Takashi watched her for a moment, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a plain green dress that hung to just above her knees, it had a small amount of embroidery on it around the bottom and top, she matched it with a white petticoat. Her hair was down but pinned back so you could see her face and her skin was glowing. **

**'Stop staring.' Haruhi scolded with a smile and Takashi got down next to her ignoring the taint blush on his cheeks.**

**'You look beautiful today.'**

**'You were pretty quick to get out of the park.' Haruhi noted casually trying to change the subject and Takashi just took her hand in his once again. The two lay on their backs staring at the plain white ceiling, it was an odd scene to anyone that would walk in but for the two sitting there it seemed just perfect. **

**'My mother really likes you.' Takashi murmured and the brunettes eyes flickered to the side and then back to the ceiling.**

**'I like her to.' they both continued to lay there in silence and Takashi slowly drifted off into his own world as he focused on Haruhi's breaths. He was jolted in surprise when her body sat up abruptly and she was leaning over him, inches from his face.**

**'Will you show me?'**

**'show you what?' Takashi asked uncertain, Haruhi smiled.**

**'Show me you fighting?'**

**'ahh' the tall man felt unsure, he never really showed anyone his fighting, he just fought.**

**'If you don't want to that's ok...' Haruhi said eventually as the tall man looked at her unsure, she leaned back from him and shrugged.**

**'No...I'll show you.' He insisted standing up and walking towards the change room where he knew a spare set of kendo clothes were waiting.**

**'Really Takashi, if you don't want to it's fine.' **

**'un.' Takashi grunted putting a hand up and then smiling before walking in. Haruhi stood up and walked over to a corner of the room she thought was safe, she sat down crossing her legs and waiting for Takashi to come out. He felt embarrassed walking out wearing his uniform but did so anyway knowing that if it was what she wanted he would give it to her. He ignored her presence and began to fight. Haruhi watched in awe as Takashi spun and flipped and kicked his way across the room, goosebumps erupted on her skin and she gave a small smile of amazement watching as he did a dance of anger.**

Present time:

Haruhi ran into the host club room already late, Kyoya looked up from his lap top briefly and gave her a look that tole her her debt was increased no matter what her excuse was. She looked around seeing that everyone was already seated with their guests and hurried into the back where she changed into a Samurai outfit. Rolling her eyes Haruhi walked out and straight into the arms of the twins who were fixing her up.

'Haruhi, your always late!' Kaoru said with a menacing grim.

'Maybe you should study less.' Hikaru added fixing up her top so it looked loser and her small breasts weren't as obvious.

'We can't all afford to come here you know...some of us actually work.'

'Correction, one works.' Haruhi rolled her eyes at Hikaru's teasing and looked at both of the twins in their hun outfits.

'So what's the theme today?'

'Warriors of history.' Kaoru said sighing.

'I see.' Haruhi nodded walking out to find her customers. Aika, Manna and Kaori all sat under together in the music room talking and waving when they saw Haruhi walking over. She gave them a smile and sat down on a small chair across from all the ladies.

'Sorry I'm late, how are you all today?' Haruhi asked pouring tea.

'We're fine Haruhi! You look great in your costume today Haruhi!' Manna encouraged taking a long sip on the tea Haruhi had place in front of her.

'Thank you.' Haruhi nodded smiling, Kaori began to launch into a story of how she failed her history report and Haruhi sat back ready to nod and smile when needed. As the girls talk haruhi couldn't help but think of the dinner she was going to attend tonight at the Morinozuka home, she was nervous about meeting all of Takashi's family and felt rather stupid for agreeing, she also had nothing to wear.

'Haruhi..is every thing alright? You seem very out of it!' Aika asked hesitantly, Haruhi's gaze snapped to the small petite girl in front of her.

'No I'm fine, sorry.' The three girls eyed each other and moved closer to the cross dresser.

'Is it Mori-Sempai?' Kaori asked teasingly, Haruhi froze for a moment before rolling her eyes.

'Of course it's not!' She exclaimed trying to laugh, Manna took Haruhi's hand in hers and stroked it gently.

'Denial is the first stage.' she said matter of factly whilst Aika and Kaori nodded in agreement and sipped their tea in synchronisation.

'Stage of what?' Haruhi asked alarmed pulling her hand away carefully.

'The first stage of love.' the three girls spoke.

'Love? With who?'

'Mori-Sempai of course!' Manna exclaimed, Haruhi paled immensely and was glad that she had on the Samurai mask.

'I...What?'

'We've noticed how you two look at each other...'

'And smile...'

'And he is just always staring, watching your every move, when ever you stand he moves slightly to get a better view of you.'

'I don't think you understand...we're just friends!' Haruhi said nervously, she didn't want any rumour or thought to be going around about her liking Takashi, it was more then she needed.

'It's ok Haruhi, really we don't mind.'

'Look...it's just, well it's more complicated then it seems.'

'oooh!' they all squealed excitedly and Haruhi sighed, the girls at this school were so easily infatuated. Haruhi took a sip of her tea and looked at them expectantly.

'What's complicated?' they begged and Haruhi shook her head.

'It's nothing...it's just we used to know each other.' the three girls faces went still and their eyes widened.

'Know each other how!' they all said in synchronisation.

'We used to be close a few years ago, then we lost contact...I'd rather not.'

'Oh of course!' Aika said smiling.

'no prying!' Kaori agreed sitting back.

'He's looking!" Manna said trying to be subtle, Haruhi gently let her eyes wander to where Takashi was sitting, his body was angled towards his cousin but his face was tilted towards Haruhi and his dark eyes surveyed her, when she caught his gaze he stared at her for a minute longer before turning his gaze back to hos cousin. Haruhi let an involuntary smile creep onto her lips, she lifted a hand to feel it on her mouth and then shook her head trying to rid it of her face, Takashi looking at her shouldn't make her smile.

OOOOOOOO

Haruhi was still cleaning the tables when Mitsukuni came running up to her. The twins were sitting together having a private conversation and Tamaki was complaining to Kyoya about something who was typing away on his keyboard. Takashi was standing at a table near haruhi helping her clean up. Haruhi stumbled slightly from the force of the senior jumping onto your back.

'Scared ya didn't I Haru-Chan?' Mitsukuni giggled, haruhi smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

'You sure did Huni-Sempai.' Mitsukuni Smiled and gave her an approving look.

'Takashi said you were coming for dinner tonight!' He exclaimed loudly causing all the host club members to turn their attention towards the small brunette, the twins jaws hung open and Tamaki dropped to the ground in shock whilst Kyoya merely looked up from his glasses, his hands still moving at lightening speed and Mori-sempai continued working like nothing had happened.

'I...well...yes.' Mitsukuni gave a huge clap and beamed.

'That's great Haru-Chan! How are you going to get to Takashi's.' Haruhi bit her lip as the host clubs eyes bore into her.

'I'll...ahh...Walk?' Mitsukuni shook his head, eye brows furrowed.

'I have an idea! You can come with my family!' The little boy beamed happily and jumped off Haruhi and onto his tall stoic companion.

'Isn't that a good idea Takashi!' Mitsukuni squealed.

'un.' Takashi grunted keeping his eyes glued on the table. It took all of three seconds for Tamaki and the twins to react.

'Mother! Why is our daughter going on a date without my permission!' The twins slowly slunk over to Haruhi as she continued wiping the table tops.

'What's going on with-'

'You and Mori-Sempai?' they said snaking an arm around her shoulder.

'Nothing.' She said firmly turning away to take some cups into the kitchen, the twins were shocked by Haruhi's abruptness. When she came out Tamaki was wailing.

'Haruhi! Why didn't you ask daddy if you could go for dinner?' He demanded stalking over, Haruhi sighed.

'I did ask my father.' She said obviously.

'Well I don't remember giving permission!'

'That's because you're not my father Sempai!' she all but yelled in his face.

'Mother! Haruhi won't listen' Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes.

'That's hardly my problem "Dear"' He said sarcastically looking up from his glasses.

'And if I'm correct doesn't the young heroine always fall in love with the boy next door?' Tamaki looked at Kyoya in disbelief and Haruhi felt her anger rising, Takashi and Mitsukuni were sitting in a corner now eating cake.

'Haruhi! I forbid you to go out with Mori-Sempai!' The twins smirked.

'Yes Haruhi!'

'Father forbids!' Tamaki smiled thinking the twins were on his side.

'He wants you all to himself!'

'No one else can have his precious daughter!'

'How perverting!' Tamaki's face fell and he turned to the twins.

'You Stupid Doppelganger! How dare you talk like that! I love my daughter like a father!' He yelled then turning to Kyoya.

'Kyoya! Tell her she can't go out with Mori-Sempai!'

'Mori-sempai is the most efficient of taking care of her.' Tamaki's face paled.

'No! I won't allow it! HARUHI! Listen to daddy! He knows what's best! You cannot go out with Mori-Sempai!' He turned around to face the girl and then froze, her face was a bright red, her eyes in slits. She snapped in half the plastic dustpan broom. Everyone looked at her worriedly, even Kyoya stopped typing.

'YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER SEMPAI!' She screamed.

'How many times do I have to tell you! You can't tell me what to do! None of you can! I am going to Mori-Sempai's house for dinner tonight! It is not a date! It is not because we are in love! Unlike the rest of you he is kind enough to have me over because we are friends!' She said darkly, she knew some of it was a lie but she was to worked up.

'Now stop complaining and HELP ME CLEAN UP because I have to go get ready!' The twins went straight to work, rushing around music room three picking up dishes and crumbs, Tamaki sat in a corner growing mushrooms and Kyoya just kept typing.

'Whoa, Haru-Chan sure got angry.' Mitsukuni noted eating his cake, Takashi didn't reply, instead he kept his eyes on the cake in front of him.

'We're sorry Haruhi.' The twins said slowly slinking in towards her, Haruhi let out a small sigh.

'I forgive you guys, I'm sorry for yelling.' She said and then looked up.

'I'm sorry for yelling at all of you.' She clarified as Tamaki jumped up and ran towards her.

'Does that mean you're going to listen to daddy?' He asked, Haruhi put a hand up to silence him.

'It means that I am sorry for yelling at you, that's it. I am still going to Mori-Sempai's for dinner.' Tamaki's face fell and he went off to his corner again.

'You may go now.' Kyoya said looking over the top of his computer, Haruhi nodded and walked over to Huni-Sempai.

'What time should I be expecting you Huni-Sempai?' She asked smiling.

'7 Haru-Chan!' he said excitedly, Haruhi nodded.

'Thank you. I'll see you later then, Huni-Sempai, Mori-Sempai.' She nodded and walked towards the door still unsure of what to wear, she was about to walk out when a strong large hand was on her arm, her eyes looked at the hand and then up at Mori-Sempai questioningly.

'Wear the that green dress.' He said quietly before releasing her arm and letting her walk out.

OOOOOO

Haruhi stood in her room looking at the green dress on her small body. It was made of a soft cotton material and had black flowers embroidered around the bottom and top. She spun around and watched the way the dress flung, it was just above her knees so she wore a pair of thin nude stockings and her father forced her to wear a pair of black heels that she slightly wobbled in. Ranka had then taken control of his daughters make-up, powdering her face and then putting on a small amount of mascara and some lipgloss. She felt like a China doll as she looked at her self. Her hair looked quite nice, it was just blow dried and then brushed but looked more like a girls pixie cut then just a mop on her head. The dress looked far better on her now then it had two years ago and she was glad she had kept it. She wanted to wear a white petticoat with it but Ranka had to her to instead take her mothers old black shawl that was decorated with silver and green embroidery. All in all Haruhi felt quite female standing there in her room, she wondered if it was to much and maybe she should change into something more casual but Ranka came barging into her room just as she had opened her cupboard.

'Haruhi dear! You have visitors.' he chimed happily grabbing her arm and pulling her away, she only had a moment to quickly grab her mothers pearl earrings and put them on before she was thrown in front of Mitsukuni. Haruhi quickly straightened herself up and took in Huni-Sempai. He was dressed in a suit with a pink tie, he looked at Haruhi with a huge smile.

'You look Beautiful Haru-Chan!' He said hugging her gently, not wanting to mess up her outfit.

'Thank you Huni-Sempai, you look quite dashing yourself.' She teased, he smiled and took her hand in his.

'It was nice to meet you Ranka-San.' Mitsukuni injected waving to Haruhi's dad.

'You to Mitsukuni!' he said smiling.

'Have fun Haruhi!'

'Bye dad!' She called back closing the door, Mitsukuni kept a hold of Haruhi's hand as they walked down the stairs to the long black car that waited for them.

'You really do look stunning Haruhi! I know Takashi will think so as well.' Haruhi felt a small blush creep over her cheeks.

'Thank you again Huni-Sempai.'

'Oh and You can call me Mitsukuni tonight if you'd like...everyone else will be.'

'If your sure Mitsukuni?' She said feeling it on her tongue and smiling.

'Of course!' he smiled opening the door, Haruhi slid in to be greeted by three friendly faces. The first was one that belonged to Nokiro Haninozuka. She was a tall slender woman with blonde hair like Mitsukuni's and a heart shape face, her eyes however were the same shade of brown as her youngest son Yasuchika. He was sitting next to his mother, his hair was a brown and his body was the same shape as Mitsukuni although it was probably taller, his face was far more hard then the young boys and he wore a very firm expression and glasses. The next person was Koichi Haninozuka. His hair was the same as his youngest son and his eyes matched the brown seen in Mitsukuni's smiling face. He had lines on his face that indicated a lot of smiling and laughing. He to wore a pair of glasses and he was fairly short seeming to be at least a head shorter then his wife. The four made an odd family.

'Hello, you must be Haruhi? I'm Nokiro, it's nice to meet you.' The woman said smiling holding out her hand, Haruhi took it in hers and gently shook it.

'It's very nice to meet you to Mrs. Haninozuka, and you Mr. Haninozuka.' She said turning to bow her said to Mitsukuni's father. The old man gave a short laugh.

'Please call me Koichi, and of course call my wife Nokiro! No need for formalities. Haruhi nodded with a smile. Mitsukuni next to her looked at his brother.

'Say hello Chika!' he encouraged, the boy went to lunge at his brother but was grabbed by his father.

'No fighting tonight Chika! We talked about this! Grandmother would be very upset!' Koichi scolded, the boy sighed while Haruhi tried to work out what they were talking about.

'It's nice to meet you Haruhi.' he said nodding in a slightly deep voice.

'You to.' She replied smiling.

'Thank you for giving me a lift.' She said happily, Nokiro smiled.

'It's our pleasure! We wouldn't let you walk alone dressed like that!' She said smiling, Haruhi returned it and nodded. She looked at Chika and then Koichi, both men were dressed in suits, however their ties were a navy blue. Nokiro wore a beautiful black dress made of velvet with black shoes and then a red shall, she smiled at the young girl when she noticed her wandering eyes.

'Is that your mothers shall!' She suddenly exclaimed, Haruhi looked down and then up nodding.

'Yes...did you know her?' Nokiro nodded.

'Of course, Sakura and I both knew Kotoko very well.' She said sadly, haruhi then noticed that her shall had the same embroidery as her mothers, just different colours.

'Your shall...' Haruhi said gently, Nokiro looked at hers and then at Haruhi's and nodded.

'These were a gift from my grandmother to all of us, Sakura has one as well. I'm sure she would love to show you it...it's really the only reminder we have of your mother.' Haruhi looked down and felt her heart fall, she missed her mother very much. Nokiro took Haruhi's hand and Mitsukuni gave her a quick hug.

'I'm sure your mothers proud of you Haru-Chan!' he said widely, Haruhi smiled at him.

'I think so to Huni-Sempai.' She murmured.

'Mitsukuni!' He corrected.

'Mitsukuni.' She laughed as the car came to a stop. The small barrier separating driver from the passengers.

'We have arrived.' The man said, Koichi nodded and opened the door allowing everyone to step out Haruhi's eyes widened. The Morinozuka house hold was huge, it seemed to be two or three stories with long windows and two pillars near the door, around it were beautiful gardens and lush green grass and a gravel pathway that led from a gate up to the steps that led to the door. There was a small koi pong near the stairs and Haruhi was guessing that there were probably more around. Mitsukuni took her hand in his and began to pull her along.

'Isn't it beautiful? Look at the flowers Haru-Chan!' Haruhi allowed her gaze to wonder upon the lilies and roses, she smiled.

'It's lovely.'

'Sakura does have a green thumb.' Nokiro interjected walking next to the small girl and her son.

'She did all this alone?' Haruhi asked gesturing to the flowers.'

'Well she had some help from me but other wise yes.' Haruhi smiled and listened to the click of her heels and Nokiro's against the cobblestone steps that led to the door. Koichi nocked once and it was swung open by a very frantic looking Takashi. His wide grey eyes seemed worried and unsettled which brought a look of dread onto his usually calm and collected face. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a black shirt. Haruhi looked at him in awe, noticing how well the dress shirt outlined his muscles and how the pants helped accommodate his long legs, if she was being honest with herself she would admit that he was handsome, very handsome. His hair was in it's usual style but a bit more messy, as if he had just jumped out of the shower and ran a hand through it without gel.

'Takashi!' Nokiro said coming forward and pulling the tall man into a hug, Takashi hugged her back but fixated his eyes on Haruhi, they locked gazes for a moment and then very slowly his eyes drifted up and down her, Haruhi felt nervous under his gaze until he looked back at her, eyes sparkling.

'Hello aunt, Uncle, Chika.' He said stepping away and shaking Koichi's and Chika's hand, Mitsukuni dragged Haruhi with him partly as he ran to his cousin and jumped on him.

'Hey Takashi!' He said happily patting his head.

'Mitsukuni.' Takashi's deep voice rumbled.

'Doesn't Haruhi look beautiful!' Mitsukuni said happily, suddenly all eyes were on her and she felt her face heat up from the embarrassment, Takashi once again let his eyes drift up the girls body taking in her black heels, long legs, beautiful dress and shall and blushing face.

'She does.' he nodded looking right into her eyes whilst talking.

'Taka! Whose at the door? Don't leave them out in the cold.' A light voice sounding very familiar said. Haruhi followed the family inside and as she walked past Takashi his hand gently slid from her elbow down to her wrist, she looked up at him and smiled gently.

'Hi.' she said softly.

'Hi.' he whispered back, walking into the house Haruhi was once again in awe at the marble floors, long hallways and beautiful art but she was more shocked to see Sakura Morinozuka. Her hair was still long black and curly, her height and body shape no different, her eyes were just as kind and warm, the only sign of her aging was on her face that now had a few wrinkles at the corners of her mouths. She was hugging Nokiro when her eyes fell upon Haruhi, she quickly let her sister in law go and rushed over to the small girl.

'Haruhi!' she said sounding relieved, without notice she scooped Haruhi up into a large hug.

'You look stunning! Absolutely! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! Your father says you've been doing well and of course Taka keeps us informed!' she spoke fast, Haruhi hugged the woman back marvelling at how she reminded her of her mother.

'It's good to see you to Sakura, I'm well...how are you?'

'Fabulous now that I know your coming, Takashi was certain you weren't going to come.' she laughed at Haruhi looked up at the tall man who was purposely avoiding her gaze and instead looking at an interesting spot on the floor. Sakura took Haruhi's hand and Nokiro took the other and both women dragged her off.

'Come meet the family!' Takashi herd his mother announce.

'Women.' Koichi laughed before following suit. Haruhi was dragged into a large room with fine oak tables and chairs, the chins was beautiful with patterns on it and Haruhi felt like she had stepped into a movie.

'You have a lovely home!' Haruhi said happily, Sakura smiled about to reply when a tall man interjected.

'Thank you.' His voice was deep just like Takashi's and looking up Haruhi's eyes widened. The man was very tall and ver well built with dark onyx eyes and a friendly face. His hair was black with speckles of grey and he looked almost identical to Takashi, He walked forward slowly with a slight limp that Haruhi assumed was from an old Kendo injury. He was slightly porky but still fit, he took Haruhi's hand in his own.

'This must be the lovely Haruhi Fujioka that I hear so much about.' Haruhi gave him a confident smile.

'It's very nice to meet you Mr.-'

'Please call me Akira! You are practically part of the family.' Haruhi shook his hand and her smile fell, Sakura froze slightly and Akira noticed his mistake.

'Mother, Satoshi..come meet Takashi's friend.' Akira said calling over to a small woman and tall boy who were deep in conversation. As opposed to Tamaki's grandmother that Haruhi had seen once Takashi's seemed much more friendly. She had short hair and a wide smile, unlike her son she was fairly short, almost Haruhi's height and she wore a beautiful orange Kimono. She had brown eyes and walked with her head held high in the air.

'Is this the Fujioka girl!' she asked in an excited voice, Haruhi nodded hesitantly, the old lady came straight over and hugged her tightly. Haruhi stood in shock for a few moments before wrapping her arms around the woman hesitantly.

'I'm so happy to here about you, Mitsukuni and Takashi constantly talk about you, Haruhi this and Haru-Chan that! I just had to meet you.'

'Thank you for having me, and happy birthday Mr-'

'I may be old dear but not old enough to be a Mrs. Please call me Chieko or even grandmother if you'd like!' she said laughing, Haruhi nodded with a smile. Finally a boy identical to Takashi in every way walked over.

'Haruhi! I'm Satoshi, Takashi's younger and far more attractive brother.' Haruhi laughed as she shook the boys hand and Takashi rolled his eyes.

'Now that we have introductions done dinner will be served in half an hour.' Akira announced ruffling Satoshi's hair.

'Just make yourself at home Haruhi.' Sakura whispered before walking to her husband and telling him something briefly. Haruhi watched as Chika attached himself to Satoshi but not the way that Mitsukuni does to Takashi. She turned when she felt a small hand pull on hers.

'Are you having fun Haru-Chan?' Mitsukuni asked.

'Well...yes' Haruhi replied smiling, Takashi looked down at the girl and she looked up at him with a smile, Mitsukuni watched the two and then began to slowly retreat, feeling like he was interrupting something.

'Your house is lovely.' Haruhi murmured, Takashi nodded.

'Would you like me to show you?' He asked, Haruhi smiled.

'I would.' Takashi gently took her hand and led her around the house. He showed her the kitchens, the bathrooms, the long hall ways, the libraries, the sitting rooms, the tea rooms, the guest rooms, the different pictures along the wall and each time he explained something different, talked about a different part of his history. Haruhi listened intently, drinking in the information, bit by bit, she found herself fascinated with Takashi's family history, the stories of his ancestors in wars, defending the Haninozuka's, the marriage between his grandmother and grandfather. Takashi stopped talking when he came across a large door.

'Close your eyes.' he instructed, Haruhi did as she was told excitedly and closed her eyes just as Takashi's large hand covered them to make sure, his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.

'Sorry.' He murmured, embarrassed at the physical contact.

'it's fine.' Haruhi breathed feeling goosebumps and butterflies. Takashi allowed a small smile before leading Haruhi into the large room and then down a flight of stairs. When he pulled his hand away Haruhi was in awe, she was surrounded by thousands of books, row upon row, shelf upon shelf, book after book Haruhi spun around.

'It's amazing!' she exclaimed happily, Takashi nodded.

'I knew you would like it.'

'There are so many.'

'I wanted to tell you that you are welcome to any of them when ever you like.' Haruhi looked at him, eyes wide.

'Really?'

'Of course.' he replied feeling slightly embarrassed. Haruhi walked over to him as quietly as she could with her heels on. She placed a gently hand on Takashi's cheek, still having to strain a bit to reach, gently she touched the blush that had formed.

'Takashi.' She murmured gently, he felt chills up his spine as she used his proper name again, his heart leaped out of his chest. He hesitantly took a step closer.

'Haruhi...I wanted to tell you...tell you how truly sorry I am.' he said carefully, hoping he wouldn't upset her. Haruhi smiled an stepped even closer so their bodies were touching, he bent his head down to see her better and she craned hers up.

'I know...and I don' hate you any more.' Takashi let a small smile appear on his face and he gently leaned down so that his nose was touching Haruhi's.

'You don't hate me?' he murmured gently, Haruhi felt his breath on her open lips and smiled.

'I don't hate you.'

'You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.' he leaned slightly closer and Haruhi closed her eyes, she was ready for this and any consequences that came with it, it was what she wanted.

'Taka! Dinner!' Haruhi and Takashi broke apart swiftly, both of them trying to process what happened. Satoshi stood at the foot of some stairs smiling cheekily, there was a loud thud and then Mitsukuni came running out of a small gap between the stairs and a bookshelf, Haruhi's eye brows raised.

'Satoshi you idiot!' he yelled. The younger Takashi raised his eye brows and then quickly ran away screaming dinner as he went.

'Mitsukuni?' Haruhi asked shocked, Mitsukuni gave a small smile and then happily skipped off without a word.

'That was strange.' Haruhi murmured as she followed Takashi up the stairs.

'Very' he agreed and both teenagers let out a sigh wishing for the kiss that could have been but shouldn't have.

OOOOOOOOOO

Haruhi sat between Chieko and Nokiro, Koichi and Akira both took the heads of the table. Sakura sat on Akira's right and Nokiro was across from her, Takashi was then across from Haruhi and had Mitsukuni next to him and then Satoshi. Chika sat next to Chieko on his fathers left. The family ate dinner together comfortably, enjoying the roast pork, steamed chicken, friend duck and even fancy tuna to which Haruhi's mouth watered considerably.

Sakura and Nokiro kept conversation flowing talking about gossip,what happened during their day and they even told some stories of their children that had Haruhi giggling slightly. When the women were chewingAkira and Koichi would pick up conversation discussing how things were going at the dojo, how finances were, what social fundraisers were coming up and how much they were donating.

During the conversations Chieko would start talking and everyone would stop and listen, that would cause her to wink at Haruhi who smiled back. Sometimes Mitsukuni would drop a small comment that would make Chika roll his eyes an throw something at his brother which Takashi would obediently catch without thought and Satoshi would scold Chika for saying that family occasions meant no fighting that caused Haruhi to furrow her brow at until Sakura explained that due to their differences the boys fought each other and that led Chieko to tell the story of Sacramento and Mitsukuni and his love for cakes and how Chieko hated his brothers weakness.

When the story was done Nokiro laughed and shrugged.

'Well he does take after his mother in the cake category.' she said laughing and Mitsukuni gave a cute smile. Haruhi ended up enjoying herself quite a lot. As they ate however no one was oblivious to the tension between Haruhi and Takashi, they would both reach for the salt at the same time, then give a worried laugh and pull back and then both laugh slightly again and reach forward, then both would pull back and leave the salt looking around aimlessly and decide to get the gravy to which the same cycle would happen. At one stage Takashi took the pepper and lent over the table to put it on her dish then hers, that caused her to blush and foolishly drop her fork. If it wasn't them fumbling over something on the table it would be conversation. Someone would say something and both would answer that the same time with the exact same thing causing them to fumble over words and then smile. Every now and then Haruhi would bump Takashi's leg when she moved or he would hers and they would both freeze as though caught in the middle of a drug sale, then they would continue on like nothing happened. A few times Mitsukuni noticed the looks they gave each other, Takashi would watch her cut up a piece of meat and smile and then she would causally look up from under her eyelashes and see he was also looking at her that made her smile and his grow wider and then both would blush and look away only to repeat it. Sakura and Nokiro shared smiles about the two and Akira would even give his son a wink or just watch the two himself. Satoshi found himself observing how they both moved together, chewing at the same pace, cutting food at the same time, glancing at each other in synchronisation, he even laughed a few times that made both of them look up embarrassed and caused Mitsukuni to elbow him and Koichi to shake his head. When the plates were cleared away Chieko leaned back smiling.

'Maybe you two will be able to stop acting like love struck teenagers for five minutes while we rest for tea and coffee.' This caused both to blush and Akira to scold his mother, she then laughed and placed a comforting arm around Haruhi.

'Tell us Haruhi, what do you plan on doing when you finish school?' Koichi asked as he leaned back relaxing and letting his food digest before cake.

'Well I would like to do law...if I can get in of course.'

'You will Haru-Chan! She is very smart!' Mitsukuni said happily, everyone nodded.

'What type of law are you interested in dear?' Chieko asked turning her body to Haruhi.

'Well whatever type appeals to me I suppose, I do love criminal law since my mother worked as a criminal lawyer but I have also come to like business and commerce since the host club.'

'Why don't you do both?' Satoshi asked and Haruhi smiled.

'I can barley afford to do one major let alone two.' Haruhi said with a small smile and a quick shrug. There was a quick silence before Akira sat up.

'We could put you through law school!' he said happily and Haruhi's eyes widened.

'Oh that really isn't necessary! I can get through on a scholarship hopefully, I've made it this far without much money I'm sure I can last a little longer.' Akira nodded and Haruhi gave him a warm smile.

'You have the same spirit as your mother.' Sakura eventually and Haruhi looked at her like a little kid on christmas morning.

'I like to think so.'

'Shall we retreat to this sitting room for tea and cake?' Chieko asked to which Mitsukuni jumped up in excitement.

'Cake!' he said happily rushing out of the room, there was a small laugh from the rest of the family and they stood up to walk out, Takashi silently waited for Haruhi to be at his side before he followed his family, Haruhi smiled as Takashi waited for her and then the two walked, their steps matching.

'Come sit.' He whispered in he ear as they walked in causing Haruhi to stop and gape at the large room that had a beautiful mirror on the wall and a line of photos that displayed Takashi and Satoshi throughout their school years. Takashi pulled Haruhi onto one of the couches with him, the two sat together on the couch, their arms touching and bodies completely still. Mitsukuni jumped straight for one of the chocolate plates, taking the entire one and sitting it on his lap before devouring it with a fork, the family acted as though it was normal except for Chika who was glaring at his brother in distaste. Haruhi hadn't noticed that Takashi had lent forward and cut to pieces of cake, she was to busy observing the two Haninozuka brothers. Takashi gently handed her the plate, her gaze snapped to him and she seemed before taking it smiling.

'Thank you Takashi.' She murmured before breaking off some of the short cake to eat. She let it roll around in her mouth tasting the strawberries that were buried within the mixture, there were also a few strawberries on the top that she put to the side of her plate. The two ate in companionable silence while the rest talked briefly, Mitsukuni made frequent comments to his bunny Usa-chan as he hate forkful after forkful, plate after plate of cake. Haruhi had finished her cake when Takashi quickly slid two more strawberries onto it, she looked up at him with a raised eye brow knowing how much he liked strawberries, he winked and then looked away, replying to something his grandmother had said. Sakura watched the two with adoring eyes glad that maybe her plan at the zoo had worked after all.

'Taka, why don't you show Haruhi the gardens? I'm sure she would love to see the koi.' Nokiro said pleasantly, Takashi turned his head to Haruhi who gave a small nod, he stood up and Haruhi followed him out of the sitting room.

'Those two are in love.' Koichi said firmly, Akira nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled.

'Oh I know, they just need help to realise.'

OOOOOOOOOO

They held hands and stood together on a small little bridge looking over the koi, they danced in the water as the moon light glinted off their scaled.

'You really are beautiful.' Takashi said gently as he watched Haruhi bite her lip and smile at the swimming fish, she turned to him, her eyes wide.

'Takashi.' she said quietly, caressingly, he made his move. Gently he leaned down and brushed some of her hair out of her face, his thumb gently caressed her cheek and trailed down to her jaw and then her chin, without breaking eye contact Takashi tilted her chin up whist a faint blush dusted her cheeks, he bent his head down and gently kissed her lips, very softly, barley making contact. Haruhi let out a little sigh and threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her...if she was going to kiss him she was going to do it properly. Her hands tangled in his black hair and his encircled her waist pulling her close to him, Haruhi kissed him hard and very gently let her tongue press against his bottom lip, shocked but willing Takashi opened his mouth and kissed Haruhi more desperately. He took in the still faint taste of strawberries and sugar, her tongue danced with his, her breath coming in short breaths Haruhi tried to stand up higher. Without effort Takashi lifted her by the waist, still holding her to his body. She eventually broke away, face bright red, lips puffy, mouth still tingling from the feel of Takashi's upon her. He gently placed her down and left his eyes closed. Haruhi leaned into his chest and his arms wrapped around her small frame.

'This changes everything.' she whispered quietly, Takashi just held her closer, hoping it was for the good.

**WHOA!**

**So this is my longest chapter yet**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**PLEASE REVIEW XXXXX**


End file.
